In A Tent Of Change
by goldengirl62
Summary: This is what I always wanted to happen that night in the tent. a single word or action could change allot and begins with a single journey. nothing happens over night. Emotional connections build before the physical.Nothing is easy. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Credit goes to Sarai Carrasco and mommylee for this chapter. Thanks ladies.

* * *

In A Tent It Changed

(Jacob's POV)

Chapter One

Here I am, running up this mountain, carrying my world in my arms, my soul, Bella, so I can deliver her to the arms of her undead love, Edward Cullen. I must have lost my mind, maybe.

She is very quiet, which has me worried. She hasn't said anything since she asked me about the coat I'm wearing. It was going to be a long cold night and I wanted to make sure she has everything possible to stay warm while waiting for that leech, Victoria and her newborn army, who wants to kill her because Edward killed her mate last summer. Mate for mate. That's what brought us together this one time, vampire and wolves to protect the girl I love more than life it self.

I must admit, I'm not moving as fast as I could, trying to stretch the time, I have to spend with her, to hold her in my arms one last time. How will I have the strength to hand her over when the time comes, I'll never know.

Once I do, I'll become more animal than man, she's my soul mate, my imprint, but I never told her and don't plan to do it now. I want her to love me for me, not for some werewolf magic.

I look down on the angel in my arms and notice her playing with the bracelet I gave to her has a graduation present, my step falters as I spy an addition to it, besides the wolf I carved for it in my image as a wolf, there is a big diamond like rock now attached to it.

"What's up with the add on to my present to you?" I asked her, trying to hide the hurt I feel in my soul.

She looks sheepishly up at me. "It's from Edward."

She then looks back at the bracelet, still playing with it. "He felt it only fair, since I don't usually accept gifts from him, but I accepted this from you." She looks back up at me.

"This was like compensation."

She keeps looking in my eyes and I stare right back. My steps unconsciously slow. "Jacob, please don't."

I wonder what she is talking about, then noticed I had stopped running and had brought her mouth close to mine. Was I about to kiss her? Would she let me if I ask?

I wanted to kiss her, needed to. Maybe this one last time, before I loose her forever to the cold world of the vampires. To have something to hold on to. To know the warmth of her lips again, before they become dead and cold.

She had turned her gaze from me, still playing with the bracelet and seems to be deep in thought.

"Bells?"

She looks at me thoughtfully.

"Can I ask one favor before I have to give you up?"

I look at her with all the love I have for her. My heart on my sleeve.

"What favor Jake?" she asks. I see a softness in her eyes.

"Will you kiss me Bells, just one time, of your own free will?"

Her eyes widen as she looks at me. I guess that was not what she was expecting.

"I can't Jake. You know I'm with Edward." She looks sad as she says this.

"Please bells?" I pleaded.

I didn't care how I sounded when it came to Bella.

"Just one more time." I grinned a little sadly. "Without hitting me and breaking your hand this time."

She just looked at me. I saw something flash in her eyes. Love? Though I knew she loved me, she has not figured it out yet. She was so single minded in the thought that, since Edward was the one to rip her heart apart last year. He is the only one that could put it back together.

Then there is his threat of taking his own life, or their version of life. After she came back from saving his life. She told me, he would not want to be in this world if he could not have her with him.

Emotional black mail. That's what it is, and as softhearted as Bella is, she does not want to be the cause of someone dying, even someone that is already dead and should have been buried a long time ago. She doesn't love him, not really. Its guilt and he took it and ran with it.

She loves me, she fell in love with me a long time ago. We loved each other as children. The love had grown to maturity. A full-blown deep love. However, she does not acknowledge it, her feeling of guilt and responsibility won't let her.

I am the one she should be with, as I look in eyes I come to a conclusion. I will fight for her until her heart stops beating. I won't be fighting just for our love and our life together, but her soul.

Even if we never end up together, she has a beautiful soul and it's worth fighting for.

"Bells?" I put my question for a kiss in that one word. "Just a quick kiss." I grinned at her. "We don't have to use tongue if you don't want to." Still grinning.

"Come on, what could it hurt? You scared you might realize you love me?" I challenged

"Maybe realize you love my kisses and can't live without them?"

Her eyes widened more. "Okay Jake, just one kiss."

I pulled her up to me and laid my lips on hers. It was not a deep and passionate kiss. It lasted less than a second, but nothing felt better to me than having her lips touch mine.

I felt the heat rush through my body and fought to bank it down. The spark I felt when we kissed, I could tell by the look in her eyes she felt it too. She now looked confused.

Good, better to be uncertain than to confuse guilt for love.

I began running again, it has really started to snow harder now. I looked down and started to pull her face into my chest so her face would be protected, and felt my heart squeeze in when I noticed a tear slip from her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry."

I feel no better than the leeches, she has enough to worry about now with some leech trying to kill her and for me to make her realize how she feels about me right now makes me feel like crap. She does not need to feel this confusion. I guess this was not the time or the place for this.

Oh I still plan to fight for her, fight with everything I have in me. Because to loses her means, loosing my soul and then I would be no better than the leeches.

"You didn't make me cry Jacob." I reached down and wiped the tear from her face

"Then why are you crying?" I tried to smile, though I really felt like crying. "Was the kiss that bad?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"No Jake, that's not what it is." She looks at me, her eyes filled with tears. "I guess I'm just wondering if I made the right decision."

Hearing her say those words filled my heart with hope. This is the first time she has ever admitted to being confused about her decisions. I do have a feeling she has never been really certain of the relationship she has with Edward.

Why else would she have fought him so hard to be able to spend time with me . I know she was never able to truly be herself with him, only with me is she able to relax, to not worry about being perfect. I wonder if she is happy, truly happy.

I might as well ask, what could it really hurt, not me, the pain I have knowing she might become one of them, that I might lose her forever, could not get any worse.

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing and possible everything.

"Bella, are you truly happy with everything? I mean, I'm carrying you  
through the woods so some heartbroken leech won't let her army rip you to shreds. Could you answer me honestly?"

"I'm happy Jake, just not as happy as I thought I'd be. Italy was supposed to bring my love back for Edward, and all it did was bring up my insecurities about myself. I'm happy he's back, I'm happy he's happy, I'm happy that I saved him from being burned by the Volturri."

She looked toward the Mountains that we were about to start hiking, they were as cold and lifeless as the one she saved from death, something he should have experienced years ago.

"That's not what I meant. I want to know if you are genuinely happy. Like, you think in the future, down the road, living in that creepy house, as your heart stops beating, and you wake up wanting to kill me and everyone else you have ever loved. Then you go to people's weddings, and baby showers and you still look the same, never experiencing the life cycles.

Never feeling the fluttering in your own stomach as a child grows inside of it. Or what it would be like to grow old with someone, and see your grandchildren, and experience what LIFE has to offer. Does it make you happy to think of what you'll give up? To be cold, and forever thirsty? It scares the hell out of  
me Bells."

My heart aches as I think of this. My Bella, walking the earth for  
eternity.

She looks at me sadly, then shook her head and turned to look at the cold dead mountains again. I guess this really isn't the time to talk about this, in a few hours we will be in a fight to save her life. Then my fight will begin.

I pulled her in, closer to my chest and picked up speed. It had started to snow heavier and I need to get her under the shelter of the tent. I just hope the leech has it done and waiting for her. I'm glad I brought this jacket for her, I doubt the leech, Mr. Perfect Edward Cullen even thought of it.

Ten minutes later, I was in the clearing where the tent was, Quil laying next to it in wolf form, standing next to him was Cullen. I know they were probably having a mental conversation. In the last few months, Quil have gotten closer to him and even tried to convince me that Edward was a decent person.

Person? Yeah, right, I would use that word rather loosely when speaking of him and any vampires. They have no soul, just memory of how a decent person should behave, copying a long time learned etiquette.

There is one great thing about vampires not having a soul, well one of many. None of the wolves can imprint on them. In order for that to happen, you actually have to have a beating heat and a soul to imprint on. I for one am thankful about that.

I slow down and walk towards him, though I truly hate it, I have to turn her over to him. I would rather rip his head off. He knows what I am thinking; he scowls at me, but says nothing.

The little wimp doesn't want to upset Bella. Maybe that's what she needs, to be upset, to be shaken up to the realities and consequence of our decisions.

I stand before him preparing to hand Bella over to him. No matter how badly I wanted to keep her in my arms, I had no other choice but to let her go at least for now.

I would stay here close by tonight and then come tomorrow I would fight to save her life from these bloodthirsty vampires. Once that fight was done, I fight to save her future. Our future.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Big thanks and hugzzz to mommylee693, my beta, for her hard work on this chapter. thank you lady. I cannot wait to read your stories, higzzzz hun.

* * *

In A Tent It Changed

(Jacob's POV)

Chapter Two

I walked up to him and slowly, grudgingly passed my Bella to him. Of all the things I have had to do in my young life, this was the hardest; handing my imprint over to what my instinct tells me is my natural enemy.

"Thank you Jacob." He says to me, though it seemed to hurt for him to say.

"You're welcome, but I did not do this for you."

"I know, but I am still grateful that you would help despite of everything."

Okay, he is really irritating me now. I am here because of Bella; if it weren't for her, I would not be here putting my life on the line.

"Just get her in the tent, if you have not noticed, it has started to snow harder and I can hear her teeth chattering. Just get her in the tent and warmed up."

He looked at me as if to say something else, but changed his mind and went in the tent, cradling my woman, yeah mine, to his chest. When they disappeared from site, I informed Quill I was going to check in with Sam and will relieve him when I get back.

Though I am alpha now, Sam is second in command and I always look to him for advice. After all, he was alpha longer than I was and have more experience in that area than I do. He has equal say in everything that we do.

Walking to the woods, I phase and head off to find Sam. It did not take me long to talk with him and find out everyone was ready for the battle to come. A battle that will surely test our strength as a pack.

After checking in with Sam, I ran back to the tent to relieve quill, he will be back in the morning to watch over Bella while we fight to save her life. I can't loose her now, not when there is hope for us to have a life together.

When quill left, I laid with my head on my paws close to the tent, I could hear Bella shivering and her teeth rattling from the cold. I picked my head up when I heard them start to talk and realized he was sitting as far away from her as possible.

Talking when he should be trying to get her warm, can't he see she is freezing? It was pissing me off.

_Why don't you do something, can't you see she is freezing!_

"What do you expect me to do, if I go near her, I will only make her colder."

_Did you give her the coat I brought for her?_

"What do you think I am stupid, of course I did."

What kind of man is he, when his woman needs him, he can't do anything for her. Then he said something to me that brought an idea to my mind.

"Well, if you're so worried, why don't you run along and get her a space heater."

Then he chuckled like there was something funny about this situation. He wants a space heater I will give him one. I quickly phased back and dressed in the shorts I had tied to my ankle. Then opened the tent as much as I could without letting more cold air in.

I squeezed in, close the tent, then turned around and looked at Bella. She was really shivering, if she did not get warm now, she might die out her and this battle with Victoria will be for nothing.

Bella eyes widened when she saw me enter.

"Get out of here, we don't need you." Edward said angrily

"Yes you do," I replied, smugly. "You said get a space heater, well here I am, a toasty 108.9

I walked over to Bella and began zipping the sleeping bag she was in open

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, her eyes widened with shock and something else, that I had no time now to wonder about, she still shivered from the cold. I needed to get her warmed up.

I stopped what I was doing and brushed my fingers against her too cold cheeks.

"I need to get you warmed up bells, or you might not make it through the night, and even if you do survive, you might loose a limb to frost bite."

Then I grinned at her. "Don't you want your hands intact for the next time I try to kiss you?"

Her face reddened, but she nodded her ascent. I wonder if she was thinking about that brief kiss we shared on the side of the mountain earlier.

"you're lucky she gave her permission for that, Jacob or I would have ripped you limb from limb for daring to touch her!" Edward said quietly in anger, almost a whisper only inhuman ear could hear.

I did not reply, just grinned at him and continued to climb in the sleeping bag with my Bella.

he hollered at me. "Get away from her."

I looked at him and though he sounded angry, there was a strange look in his face, as if he was worried. Interesting I wonder what it is he is hiding.

"Would you rather she die than for me to help her?" I asked him

He knew I was right.

"D…Don't ar...argue." Bella said, or tried to. She seemed to be shivering harder now. Not even able to form a sentence.

"Okay, but watch yourself Jacob, don't get too comfortable." He went and sat in the corner of the tent.

I opened the sleeping bag and squeezed in next to her. I was so big I did not think I would fit, but I did with some difficulty. I lay on my back and pulled her to me laying her head on my naked chest and one of her legs was pulled across mine.

I began rubbing her arms and back to warm her up, though with all the clothes she wore I doubt I was doing much good, even after fifteen minutes of this she was still shivering.

The thought ran through my mind of a survival technique I read about once. It was about, skin-to-skin contact was best if you were ever stranded in the cold. I grinned as I thought about me and Bella cuddling skin to skin. Chills of delight ran up my spine at the thought.

"Don't even think about it dog." Edward said angrily.

Obviously, he read my mind and did not like what he saw.

"Hey, it's a fact that is the best way to warm a human body up and prevent hyperthermia." I said innocently

"I know that is not how you were thinking of it Jacob." He scowled at me

"If you don't like what you see, stay out of my mind Edward." I sneered

"You two stop it," Bella said irritated. "I don't need you two arguing, we have enough to deal with. Tomorrow you both will be facing Victoria and her new borns, so I suggest we get some sleep."

"Your forget, I don't sleep Bella." He sounded almost hurt

She did not seem to be in the mood to be nice, because she snapped at him.

"I know that Edward, but that does not mean those of us who can sleep, don't need to." She thought about how she said that, and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Edward, I did not mean to snap, I am just tired and worried about tomorrow."

"It's okay Bella, I understand."

She raised her head and turned to look at him and they smiled at each other. It was sickening. She laid her head back on my chest and I continued rubbing her arms, back, anywhere I could touch.

Though she was speaking much clearer, she was still shivering, still cold and I was worried. Maybe the skin-to-skin solution will be the only way to really warm her up. I wonder what her reaction would be if I suggested it.

My mind drifted to all the possibilities.

"I told you already dog, that's not happening!"

"If you don't like what you see, stay out of my mind leech. My thoughts are my own."

"What do you expect? I am a mind reader and you are projecting your thoughts very loud at him, no matter how hard I try not to read your mind I hear you anyway, because you are shouting it at me." He sounded like a spoilt child.

I decided something needed to be done, because no matter how much I might joke about it, my warm skin next to hers might be the only way, because this way is not working.

"What if that's the only way? She is not warming up, we need to do something_._"

"No, I will not allow you to lay with her if her undergarments are the only thing covering her, it would be indecent. Especially knowing how you feel about her."

"This is not sexual Edward this is about saving her life."

"What are you talking about Jake?" she asked confused

"He thinks skin to skin contact might be the fastest way to get you warmed up, but I don't see how taking your clothes off will help."

She got quiet. I looked down in her eyes and could of sworn I saw desire flash in them, before it was re-placed by indecision.

I held my breath waiting to hear what she thought of the idea. She is probably scandalized and will out right refuse. Boy was I wrong. She surprised us both.

She raised up and looked at Edward. "He might be right, we have been laying here for a while now and I can't seem to get warm enough to relax and get some sleep. I'm surprised I am even able to form a sentence."

"No, I don't trust his motives." Edward replied stubbornly

"What do you think will happen Edward? Do you think Jacob and I will start having sex here in front of you? I am freezing my ass of over here."

I decided to speak up.

"So you would rather she dies. I would have suggested you do it, but your body temperature makes that impossible. It's the only way. I told you before this is not sexual."

He put his face in his hands, and then moved them to run though his hair all the while looking down, up anywhere but at us. When he did turn his gaze back to us, he looked resigned.

"Okay, but no funny business Jacob, I'll be right here watching you."

My mouth hung open. I was shocked. I really didn't think he would agree I watched as Bella sat up and began taking off her clothes. With each piece removed, my heartbeat went a little faster, until she was down to her bra and panties.

My heart beat sky rocketed when she laid back down in the same position as before and I felt her breast, covered with just a scrap of silk and lace, pressed against my chest. I knew I was in trouble.

One of her legs was thrown across mine, which brought her woman's center flushed against the side of my thigh. The heat from it seems to scorch where it touched. I have never felt this strong desire for anyone, but Bella. Only and always Bella.

Damn I was turned on.

The evidence of it was pressed against the front of the shorts I was wearing. I was hard enough to pound nails. Maybe I should have thought of this a little more.

I slowly moved my hand down to cover the evidence of my arousal, when I heard Edward chuckle.

"Something wrong Jake." He asked in amusement

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine. Just fine." I replied between my gritted teeth

Damn, this is going to be longest night of my life. I heard her breathing changed and knew she was finally asleep. How she is able to, I have no idea. Maybe it is a good thing she is asleep, who knows what would happen if she was moving around, wiggling her sexy body against me.

My mind filled with the possibility. Shit, that is definitely not helping. I stated thinking about anything that would take my mind off Bella's breast and woman's center pressed against me. nothing helped, until I heard his voice, which was like ice water to my system.

"Get your mind out the gutter. I will never allow that to happen. She made her choice and that choice was me." He said smugly

"Don't be so certain leech. She loves me too, just as much or maybe more than she does you. Guilt is what keeps her with you." I replied equally as smugly.

"I'm sure that is what you would like to think." He did not sound as sure as when he made his first statement.

"look, you might not need to sleep, but I do. Why don't you be quiet so I can do just that. If we are still alive after the battle. We can pick this up again."

I waited to hear what his response would be, but he said nothing. I glanced over at him. He had his face in his hand, as if he is going through some turmoil. I decided to ignore him and closed my eyes to try to get the much-needed rest.

I thought about the battle ahead of us, my brothers, my dad, Billy. Anything to keep my mind off Bella and the way she was pressed against my thighs.

It was working. On the verge of slipping off to sleep, I heard mumblings and realized it was coming from Bella.

"she talks in her sleep Jacob. It's just a dream."

"Or an unfulfilled wish that is real only in her dream." I replied.

Is that doubt I hear in his voice, fear? Afraid there are things that will be revealed through Bella's sleep talking? No, couldn't be. However, the next thing I heard made me question what I heard in his voice again.

"_Jake, my Jake. Please don't leave me. I'm so cold without you."_

Bella? Is that how she really feels? I looked over at Edward. The look of anguish on his face let's me know all is not what it seems between him and Bella.

"_My Jake"_

She said again, moving her arm over my chest and squeezed me closer to her. I wonder if this is a regular occurrence? From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward get up and leave the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanis meyer owna all characters. Thanks again. Thanks again mommylee693. You're one talented lady, Hugzzz to you.

* * *

In A Tent Of Change

(Edward's POV)

Chapter Three

As I stood by the tent waiting for Jacob to deliver Bella to me, the thought went through my mind that it was a mistake. Things have changed since we came back from Italy where she saved me from being destroyed by the volturri. Going there to have myself killed was a mistake, but leaving in the first place was a bigger one.

I really thought when I left her; I was protecting her from the dangers of my world, well more dangers. When James had almost killed her in that ballet studio, I realized she would never belong in my world and I did not want to change her, to take her soul has mine was taken.

When I left I spent a few months with Tanya before I moved on for a while on my own, I even thought about eventually settling down with her, after all, we are both alike. Then the news came that Bella had killed herself and I realized I did not want to be in a world where she did not exist. Even if we were not together, as long as she was happy and living, I would be fine.

However, things did not work out that way. Here I am back in forks, preparing to fight a battle to save her life as she had saved mine. It never occurred to me that Victoria would go after Bella or I would not have left. I was the one who destroyed her mate, James, with the help of my family, and rightly so. She should have come after me.

In a way I can understand how she feels losing her mate, but I have no regrets about my actions, He was after all, trying to take the life of the one person that brought a sense of humanity to my undead existence, and that's something I will not allow.

Mate for mate, that's a laugh.

Bella is not my mate, she rightfully belongs with Jacob, he imprinted on her. He does not know that I know. I never gave him a hint of the knowledge that I kept close to me. Like I tired to keep Bella close to me. To keep her away from Jacob, just in case he changed his mind and tell her.

I don't know why he has not told her yet, well, yes I do. He wants her to love him for him, not because he has imprinted. Honorable, noble even. The fool does not realize she already loves him more than she will ever love me. Yeah, she cares for me, but she also feels guilty for me almost taking my life because of her. She does not want Esme to loose one of her beloved children.

She is afraid if she leaves my side, I might try that again. I have used that guilt to hold her to me. I have been surrounded by death and emotionless half living things for so long that when I met her the life force that surrounded her pulled me in. I get to see everything as if new through her eyes. I refuse to loose that. If I have to use her guilt to keep her with me, that's what I will do.

Although Tanya helped to keep me distracted, when I visited her after I had left forks, I had missed that sense of life that came from Bella. I didn't want to leave her, but I thought it would keep her safe. I thought if Victoria were to seek revenge, she would come after me. Not a human. Not someone that can be easily caught. I'll bet she was surprised to see it was not that easy at all.

I have to wonder though, why instead of coming after me, she decided it a good idea to create new borns to get to Bella? I guess I can see why she and James were mated. Once they wanted something that was denied them they gave in to the challenge and didn't stop until they got what they wanted. I am determined though. They will not get to her and if joining forces with Jacob just this once to make sure she doesn't get to her would get that done, then that is what I would do.

Jacob and Bella, I have to admit, are perfect for each other, the love that surrounds them when in each others presence is something to behold and almost painful to see. Everyone notices it. The only person seems to be unaware is Bella; well she was, until recently. She has always loved Jacob, but now she has come to love him with everything in her. The only thing that really holds her back now, is the fear of Jacob imprinting and leaving her, if she only knew, he already did have an imprint.

I guess I could do the unselfish thing and tell her, but let's face it, I am a selfish creature and what I consider mine, I keep. I am also a conceited creature.

When I left I was conceited enough to think that she would never find anyone else, no one could take the place of me in her heart. I wanted her to be happy, but not with another man. I never expected that after the vampire she loved left her, she would run to a werewolf and fall in love with him.

Since I have been back, I have been doing everything in my power to keep them apart, even going as far as telling her he is dangerous for her to be around. He might slip up and hurt her, like Sam did with his imprint Emily. It never worked; she refused to stop seeing him.

The only thing that gives me peace when they are together is the knowledge that he will not tell Bella about the imprint. The only thing that keeps her from truly being with him. Well. It gave me peace until now. The look I saw in his eyes when he brought Bella to me, gave me pause.

When the idea came for him to be the one to carry her up the mountain, I was against it, but said nothing. I pretended it was okay with me, but in truth, it wasn't.

While I waited by that tent, talking to Quil, pretending everything was okay, I worried. Would he take this time to tell her about his imprinting on her? Would she declare her self to him finally? Would he kiss her again? Yes, my mind was in turmoil.

It wasn't until I saw them enter the area where I stood and looked in his eyes did I relax, just a little. None of that happened, well, he did kiss her. There was also the memory of their conversation in his mind. She was not truly happy to be with me again. You would think I would relent after seeing that in his mind.

It did not.

My pride and selfishness won't allow me to give her up that easily, not without a fight. How would it look if I allowed her to leave me for my enemy, for someone I believe is beneath me? I know he feels the same way. The only difference is, he won't fight for her because of selfishness, he truly believes she would be happier with him.

He is right.

When he handed her over to me and I thanked him. The look in his eyes seems to burn a hold in my soul. Aloud he let me know he did not do it for me, but mentally and through his fierce stare, he told me to prepare for another fight after this one.

He does not realize he has practically won this battle already. I should probably concede, but I wont, I'll be damned if I let a dog take what I consider mine away from me. What I never counted on was the weather and just how cold it would be up here for. I don't feel the cold anymore; my skin is already hard and cold. I have not felt anything since I became one of the undead.

Bella being human, I should have realized how the cols would affect her and prepared better for it and because of my ignorance, he is now laying next to her, keeping her warm, both of them barely clothed. I grind my teeth together when I think of it. He is now laying where I should be, next to her keeping her warm, safe.

Why did I make that stupid comment about him getting her a space heater, I never know. What I should have realized is Jacob's reaction to that statement. I should have realized he would have taken it as an insult. Like telling a dog to go fetch, so I can't say I was truly surprised when he entered the tent and his solution to keeping her warm. I do see the logic in it. Little did I know the turn it would take.

I was finding amusement in his predicament, being close to her and could not anything intimately as much as he might want to. Having the woman he loves more than life itself, a woman he wants with a passion that would burn the tent down around them and not be able to act on it. This close to her and not able to touch her the way he so badly wants. Oh yeah, I was finding it very amusing.

Until it no longer was.

When he brought up the idea of having her skin come in direct contact with his, because of his abnormally warm body temperature, I thought he was joking or lost his mind, but he was deadly serious. What truly surprised was Bella agreeing with him. It was hard watching her take off pieces of her clothes. However, she hid under the covers so we would not see. I still knew she would be laying in that sleeping bag with Jacob in only her panties and bra. I know it was nothing sexual, on Bella's part at least. However, since I cannot read her mind, I can't be sure what she was thinking.

His mind, on the other hand, was an open book.

I heard how his breathing changed with every piece of clothing she removed and his heart almost stopped when she laid against him. The lustful thoughts that ran through his mind because of how she was pressed against made me angry. So angry I was seeing red. It took every strength of will I had not to go over there and rip him from her, then breaking his neck.

I was jealous that I could not be the one in there with her, but I made myself calm down, after all it is only to keep her alive that they are wrapped up in each other's arms. He enjoys taunting me with it though, but I won't allow him to get to me. After the battle, if we survive, I will make sure he never gets near her again. Even if I have to lie. Then she began talking in her sleep.

I had forgotten about those dreams she had about him. She has had them since we came back. She always wakes up looking confused and a little guilty, but I always played it off, never letting her know I knew.

Now here she is again, having the dream while wrapped in the arms of the man that it centers around. Saying things to him that she was afraid to say in reality when she is not asleep. Asking him not to leave her, that she is cold and to warm her up. I guess she means my cold arms are not where she wants to be, his warm embrace is what she needs.

When she started talking, he first looked at her then at me in shock, then his look became calculating. This night belongs to him. She has just told him what she could not before without being aware of it. This fight for Bella has just become a little more challenging. I won't lie, he fights for much nobler reasons than I

He fights to keep the love of his life with him, to also save her soul. I fight because I refuse to lose someone I consider mine, to my enemy.

I lower my eyes and watch them. I did not intend to leave them in here alone. I can handle, it is only one night, for a good cause and will never be repeated. However, knowing how she truly feels about him and being able to read all the thoughts running through his mind, even though he has tried to cover them with more mundane thoughts. It was too much for me to handle. I had to get out of there.

Therefore, I left and walked towards a secluded area not to far from the tent. It was still in my site. When I walked out I noticed the way Quil looked at me. He knows what went on in that tent, knows every thought that was going through Jacob's mind. In wolf form they are able to do that, read each other's thoughts. So if Quil knows all his brothers knows too.

I know he feels pity for me, probably thinking I will just give her up now. Well they can think again. I refuse to lose anything to Jacob. Especially not Bella.

"_You okay Edward?_"

I was so deep in thought, I did not hear Quil come over and sat by me in wolf form

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things. Preparing my mind for the up coming fight."

I could tell by his thoughts he knew I was lying, but right now I didn't care. I wasn't lying really though. I was preparing my mind for the up coming fight. Just not the one with Victoria.

"_It's going to be a tough one. I wish I was able to participate instead of just having to guard Bella," _

"Bella is the reason we are all here, well that and my actions last yard, so I think you have the most important job of all."

"_You're right. Maybe one will slip by and I will be able to sink my teeth in one of those crazy vampires."_

"Who knows what could happen. One could slip by. That's why it is so important that you guard her."

We both slipped into our own thoughts about what the outcome of the battle will be.

"_I still haven't gotten use to that." _ Quil thought.

"Use to what?" I asked confused

"_The way your skin sparkle in the sun. No insult indented, but it does look strange."_

It was then I realized it was already morning and the battle will begin soon. I did not mean to spend the whole night out here, but searching out and reading Jacob's mind, put mine at rest that nothing significant happened between him and Bella, in fact he was fast asleep.

I was about to reply about why the sun affects our skin the way it does, but I did not get the chance.

"_He loves her you know, more than even you realize."_

"I know. I see it in his mind every time I am around him."

"_He won't give up without a fight."_

"I know, but I have no intentions of giving up either. I don't care if he has imprinted…"

I did not mean to let that slip, did not want him to know I knew. Too late now.

"_You know he imprinted on her and you will still fight him for her?" _He sounded disappointed in me.

"No. him imprinting on her doesn't mean that she means more to him than she does to me."

"_Actually it does Edward. Jacob has loved Bella since they were kids. He fell deeply in love with her and knew she was the one before he phased and imprinted, proving he was right…"_

I broke into his little speech.

"Do you plan on telling her that Jacob imprinted on her."

"_No, it is not my place, but you need to understand that when a wolf lose his soul mate, whether to death or to another. He sees no purpose to living and become all-animal. Hope is what's keeping him going"_

"I am sure Jacob is stronger than that. He can survive without her."

"_Survive, but not living. Look Edward, you have always been kind to me. We have even become friends, but Jacob is my brother and I want to see him happy, especially in the world we live in and his place in it. He needs and wants her to keep him balanced. She is the other half of his soul, she makes him whole. A man cannot survive with just half a soul."_

"I can understand what you're saying, but I can't give her up. She brings humanity to my world, my life, besides, she is mine, I refuse to lose her to Jacob."

"_She is not a possession Edward. In the end it is not going to be up to you or Jacob. She will decide."_

I was about to reply when I heard movement coming from the tent. Jacob was about to wake up. I waited for a while for them both to wake up. Maybe when Bella wakes and finds her self in Jacob's arms barely dressed she will be mortified, tell him to leave and call for me.

However, I got tired of waiting and went to see what was going on. I could not get anything from Jacob's thoughts, for some reason he was blocking them from me. I never realized he could even do that.

I got up to make my way to the tent, Quil got up at the same time and began walking in front of me. Seeming to try to slow mw down. I got irritated and quickly stepped around him. When I got to the tent what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

Half of Jacob's body was leaning over her, they were looking in each other's eyes intently, while he was slowly bringing his face down closer to hers. He was about to kiss her and by the look on Bella's face she wanted him to.

He knew I was there before she did and he did not care what I almost walked in on. He even taunted me.

"_You got perfect timing, why don't you go back out and come back later. Let me show her how a real man can work those lips of hers" _He chuckled

Then he turned his head and winked at me. He had no shame.

"_I never said I would fight fairly." _Chuckling again in his mind

I growled at him. That's when Bella realized I was in the room and pushed Jacob away from her. Not from embarrassment I am sure, but because she did not want to hurt me. I decided not to mention what I almost walked in on.

"How did you sleep Bella? Were you warm enough?"

"Surprisingly I slept like a baby. I did have my own personal heater to keep me warm." Then she looked at Jacob, who was not sitting on the floor by the sleeping bag. "Thanks Jake." She said smiling at him.

He winked at her, "Anytime bells, it was my pleasure." And smiled back at her.

It was sickening. I needed to go and check in with my family, but I will not leave her here with Jacob, who knows what he might try. I will just search out their minds from up here.

I sat by Bella and pulled her in my arms to show him our roles in her life. He is just the friend. I can't help to wonder for how long.

"Bells, I have to leave now." He said on his way out the tent

"Jacob wait!" She shouted and jumped out my arms and followed him.

I sat in the tent ready to listen and see through his and Quil's minds what's about to happen. She's becoming more aware of her love for Jacob. I had hoped to have more time than this. Maybe I can convince her to go on a vacation with me for a bit after this is all over with. Get her far away from Jacob for a week. If I have her alone with me, without Jacob around to influence her then I might have a chance to secure our future.

I will tell her that we went through so much recently that we're all exhausted from the battle and deserve some time away to relax and have fun. Jacob wanted a fight, I will give him one. The fight with Victoria and her army is about to begin. When and if we make it out of this battle alive, than mine and Jacob's will really begin. I have no intentions what so ever of losing.


	4. Chapter 4

none of the characters, except for one belong to Stephanie Meyer. Remember things are not always what they seem:) This chapter is an equal collaboration between me and mommylee693. she thinks so much like me it is scary. I am convinced we were twins separated at birth or in another life. she worked just as hard as i did to make this chapter what is, so if you truly like it,please let us know. It would mean so much to us. Thanks to all who have read a review. Big hugzzzzz and love to you all from the both of us. mommylee693 and goldengirl62

* * *

some confuse good sex with real love, not able or care to have a mental or emotional connection to anyone, can you imagine just how much more passionate love making would be if you and your lover were not connected just bodily, but with your hearts and mind. it is mind shatteringly passionate..I'm just saying..*wink*

* * *

In A Tent Of Change

(Bella's POV)

Chapter Four

Warm and safe. That's how I felt when I woke and found myself wrapped in Jacob's warm embrace. My head resting on his chest, his heartbeat sounded like music to me. A sound surely missing in Edwards's cold embrace. It felt like home. My hands explored his muscular chest and strong arms. Arms that were much like a brick wall to me. Keeping away anything that dares to try to hurt me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt him waking up beside me. "That's a great way to wake a man up, but I think you missed a spot." He said. My face turned bright red as I smiled sheepishly at him. He grinned and winked at me, making my cheeks redder.

I looked into his eyes ready to make a retort. They were filled with so much love, so much passion, that whatever I was about to say was forgotten. A desire so strong slammed into and tickled the pit of my stomach. He slowly raised his head and held my chin with one of his hands.

Before I knew what was happen, I was laying on my back and half his body was laying over me, one of his legs laid between mine. I could feel his arousal pressed against my thigh. The thoughts that ran through my mind sent a nerve shattering pleasure through my body just from the intimate way we laid.

We did not once take our eyes away from the others. His lips were moving closer to mine and I laid there and waited. In the back of my mind something was telling me it is not the time for this, but I brushed it away. I wanted it with an awe-inspiring need that would rock the very foundation we lay on.

Then he stopped moving towards me. A look of irritation crossed his, to be replaced by a rueful smile. I did not realize what was going on until he looked over his shoulder. My eyes followed his movement to look at the entrance of the tent where Edward now stood. We separated and when Jacob left the tent, I unconsciously went to follow him.

A blast of cold air hit me making me shiver from my head to the tips of my toes. Wondering why I was so cold, I glanced down and realized I still only in my under garments. Looking around the tent for my clothes. I couldn't find them anywhere. Edward stepped in front of me; his eyes averted on a spot at the back of the tent and held the small pile out to me, along with the jacket Jacob brought. He turned around facing away from me so I could get dressed. After quickly dressing, I told Edward I'd be right back as I ran out of the tent to chase after Jacob.

I know he got a head start, but I was sure he would hear me coming and stop and wait for me. Trying to catch up to Jacob, my mind began to wonder. I was unsure why I had chased after him. What I was sure of though, was that, when he left, I felt as though he took something with him, something I could only have when he is near. To be honest, I am not ready for him to go yet, I need to tell him, how much I appreciate him and what he did and is doing for me.

I hadn't gotten too far away from the tent, when I noticed him. He was standing by a tree waiting for me. A small smile graced his face when he saw me quickly making my way over to him.

"Promise me you will be careful and not take any unnecessary risks. I can't lose you Jake, you mean too much to me."

"Don't worry hunni, I'll be careful. I still have unfinished business to attend to with you. Now that I know I may have a chance with you."

"I didn't say you had a chance Jacob, I am just not sure about my decision. I still love Edward and I can stay human with him."

I saw the hurt in his face when I said that, it tore me apart. I wish I could tell him the real reason I cannot be with him, but I know he will only offer me assurances and promise that he knows he won't be able to keep. When he sees a certain face, he will not look my way again.

A look of irritation crossed his face. ""You seriously would consider staying with that leech and staying human? You want to die a virgin Bells? I see how you two act around each other he struggles just to kiss you. Are you seriously telling me your okay with that? With not having children ever? Or how about all of your friends and family that were there for you when he left you broken and empty? Do any of them matter? The time they spent checking on you and trying to make you feel better...the time that I spent trying to piece back together what he broke. Does none of that matter to you? Because if it did you wouldn't even consider becoming one of them. Everything I did and they did for you will have been for nothing. My pack and I are about to battle a bunch of newborns in the hoping of saving your life. Were not fighting to prolong your death. That's exactly what you are doing if after today you turn into one of them. You would be dying then what will we be going through today be for?"

I was getting very angry and I don't know why, everything he has said is the truth.

"You're fighting to keep your rez safe from them. So none of your people gets hurt by them. Because you know deep down that though the Cullens are vampires they are still people and they are good. They don't want to take away a life of any living, breathing being. They don't deserve to be attacked just because they protected a human from being murdered I told you I'm doubting my decision. That doesn't mean I would be ready to run right off into your arms Jacob. It just means I didn't think things through as much as I thought I did. Now is not the time to think about it. Victoria and her newborns will be here anytime now and you need to focus on keeping your people safe. I need to focus on staying calm because I just know I'm going to freak out with worry."

"If this was just about keeping my people safe or the people of forks, we would not need to involve the Cullens. We could have done this without the vampires you love so much. You say they are good, well they might be, at this moment, but in realities they are predators. Something you will be if they changed you."

My frustration was starting to peak. Why couldn't he just accept my explanation for now and wait until after this whole battle with Victoria is over to work things out. Of all the times for him to be stubborn, he had to pick now "Jacob, I really don't think this is something we should talk about right now, we'll talk later when all this is over."

Judging by how he growled at me in response, I could tell he was just frustrated and angry at me at this point, as I was with him. "Actually this is the perfect time. We are fighting Victoria because she wants you and Edward dead. Now is the time to decide if it's worth fighting for. If you become one of them, we are doing this for nothing. Just delaying your deaths, buying you time"

He stood there, breathing hard from our anger, staring into each other's eyes, neither one of us willing to back down. I don't know what else to say. What can I say? He is right, everything he said is true. I am selfish and not caring about anyone but myself and what I want. At least that's what they think. What I allow them to believe.

I do love Jacob with everything in me, but I am afraid of being left behind again, of giving my whole heart and soul to him just for him to leave when that right girl comes along. Lately I have been thinking he is worth any pain I have to go through, even if I just had one day with him. The question is really. Is he worth the risk?

My answer is yes. He is more than worth it.

Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were reaching out for him, pulling him down to me, my fingers wrapped in his hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled me close and picked me up, where I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands at my thigh held me to him. Our lips touched then fused as we explored each other's mouth with our tongue.

He turned and rests my back against a tree. My world shifted. Fire didn't just spread; it exploded from within me, reaching throughout my body. His lips were warm and moved with mine in masterful precision. He tasted better than he smelled and to me, there is no smell as intoxicating, more sensual than Jacob's natural scent.

I forgot about everything, as I got lost in the feel, taste and smell of Jacob. Reality and everything with it receded. It was just me and Jacob in our own little world…until.

"Well, well Bella it seems you have replaced poor Edward with this dog. Well, no matter, neither one of you will live long enough to enjoy it. Maybe Edward will even welcome the final death since he has lost his little human to his natural enemy."

Her voice was chilling and childish, and then she laughed. If you ever wondered what pure evil sound like, that would be it.

Jacob stiffened, and then slowly put me to stand on my feet, we both faced her. After that, everything became a blur of confusion. She jumped at me, but before she could Edward ran out of the tent, knocked her away, and started fighting with her. She had two others with her, new borns. I could tell they were new borns because how they acted. They were cocky, as if nothing in this world could hurt them. They had their eyes on me, with a look of immense hunger in their eyes. An evil promising smile on their faces. I was the prize. They would do whatever it took to get a taste of my blood. Noise a few feet from me drew the attention of one of them. Quil stepped out of the woods growling, his hackles up, and then all hell broke loose.

One came after me and the other went after Quil. Before he could get to me, Jacob phased into wolf form and jumped in front of me. Everything happened so fast, it was such a blur and then out of nowhere something hit me really hard, knocking me out.

When I woke next I was laying in the tent with Quil and Edward standing over me. I groaned from slight pain, making them notice I was awake.

"You gave us a scare there Bella. You've been out for a while." Edward said, looking concerned.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, while trying to sit up. They both leaned down to help me, supporting me on each side until I had my balance.

It was Quil who answered. "Jacob jumped in front of you because one of Victoria's new borns almost had you, but he was too close to you and you were accidentally knocked out. He was worried, he thought he killed you. It wasn't until he felt your pulse and saw you were still alive, did he calm down."

"Victoria," I suddenly remembered why we were there. "Where is she? Is she dead?" I asked panicking.

"Calm down Bella." Edward said soothingly, "she and her new borns are dead. She will never bother you again."

I was relieved until I thought of Jacob. "Where is Jacob? Is he okay?"

"Yes he is." Edward replied. "After we burned Victoria and the other two, he went down to help the others.

I let out the breath I did not know I was holding and started to relax until Edward got still as if he was hearing something distressing.

"No," he cried. "Someone help him." Then he turned to Quil. "Jacob needs you, go."

"What's going on?" I asked, panicking again. "Was someone hurt?"

The look on Edward's face was enough I knew who it was before I asked, but I had to hear it. "Who got hurt? You have to tell me. Who was it?"

He looked at me sadly. "Jacob"

"Jacob? You have to take me to him Edward."

He acted like he did not want to take me, and I can't blame him, but right now I cannot think about that. If Jacob were not out here saving my life from some deranged vampire he would not have gotten hurt. I cannot lose him, not now that I have decided he was worth the pain I would go through if we got together and he left me.

"Please Edward; I have to go to him." I looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would understand.

Without replying, he picked me up and ran out the tent through the tress, down the mountains, where two sets of people were standing in different areas of the clearing.

Then I heard.

"Damn doc, take it easy." Jacob, at least he was talking. "That hurts!"

"I need to go home and get some tranquilizers and bandages, his hip is broke, not to mention his right leg and arm. I gave him something to ease the pain for now, but I will need something stronger for when I set his bones. I'll meet you back at the rez, Sam." I heard Carlisle say.

"Okay, thanks doctor." Sam replied to him

I squirmed in Edwards arms. "Put me down, I need to see him."

"He is hurt Bella, there is nothing you can do. Carlisle will take care of him and we need to get you home."

I looked over to where Jacob lay and noticed his brothers starting to pick him up.

"No, wait!" I screamed when I did they all turned to look at me. I jumped out of Edwards arms and ran over to where Jacob laid.

I knelt beside him and held his good hand in mine. Tears were falling down my face as I looked at this boy, this man, who has come to mean so much to me. Not just my best friend anymore. I'm not really sure what we are. I do know he means more to me and I love him more than I could ever love Edward or anyone.

"I love you Jacob," I whispered in his ear. "What did I tell you about playing the hero?"

Edward had told all about how he got hurt while he was carrying me down here. He got hurt helping Leah. She had gotten a little cocky while fighting a stray new born. Instead of just destroying it, she kept taunting it and if Jacob had not gotten there in time. She would be dead.

"Don't cry hunni. I told you nothing would happen to me. I have too much to fight and live for. I'll be my annoying self in no time."

He tried grin, but I could tell the pain was just too much. The painkiller Carlisle gave him wasn't strong enough.

"We have to get you to the rez, so the doctor can stitch you up." Sam said to Jacob, and then he looked at me. "You can come and see him after the doc gets done."

"You'll come see me, wont you bells? You won't just disappear with them and not see me?" He asked as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Nothing can or will keep me away. What makes you think I'll just go away and not see you?" I asked puzzled

"It's just a feeling I have." He replied, then looked over at Edward

"I'll be over as soon as I go home and get cleaned. I also need to check in with my dad."

He held my hand a little tighter. "Promise me, promise me you'll come."

"I promise." Then I kissed each of his fingers, leaned over and kissed him lightly on his mouth. I knew Edward was watching and listening to everything that we said, but right now I didn't care. All that mattered was Jake.

I gentle put his hand on his chest and stood up, I watched as his brothers picked him up and took him away. I stood there and watched until he was out of sight; still I did not turn around.

"Bella?" Edward called to me. "We need to get you to the house and changed before you go back home. If you go like that your dad won't believe you were with Alice on a shopping trip."

I turned towards him. "Yeah, you're right."

"Do you mind going with Alice? I need to stay a little longer and help clean out the area, make sure there are no stray new borns that we missed."

"Sure, that's fine."

I tried to smile but couldn't. I was actually relieved. I needed time to think and I did not need him trying to influence me one way or another. Not that he could influence me any more. After he had left me alone and broken in the woods last year. What he thinks and says does not affect me as it once did.

"I'll come by to see you later." He kissed me on my cheek.

"Okay."

No matter what happens. If Jacob and I do end up together. I will still care about Edward and wish him the best. He did risk his undead existence to save my life, so we could remain friends. Just not as close as we once were. In respect and loyalty to Jacob, if he and I do get together. I would not be able to be as close with any of the Cullens and when I do see them, it would have to be in the presence of Jacob or one of his brothers.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

I was so deep in thought; I did not hear Alice approach or noticed when Edward left

"Why do you ask that?" I wondered what she getting at.

"I was checking on your future, to see if there would be anymore dangers ahead, other than the volturri, but it keeps changing." She looks at me with her head tilted to the side. "You're having second thoughts about being with my brother, haven't you?"

I felt guilty, especially since I realize just how the relationship between her and me will change once I am with Jacob. She had become almost like a sister to me. Even though she can be annoying and treats me like her own personal living Barbie, though at times I find her trying to change me, even though it is only materially, does get rather insulting at times. I know she cares for me though and does not mean any harm.

"I am sorry Alice, but you're right, I am having second thoughts." I said sadly

"But why Bella? I thought you were in love with him."

"I do love him Alice, but not the way a woman should love a man, it's more like a friend or brotherly kind of love."

'You two seemed so happy. I have to admit I was surprised that you took him back so easily after the way he left you. I thought after you helped save his life that would be it, because I know you have a good heart you would save him no what, then you would get the answers you needed from him and that would be that, but when you stayed I figured you must really be in love with him."

"I stayed because I do care about him and seeing how he reacted when he thought I had killed myself, I was afraid that if I left his side he would do something similar and I did not want you all to lose him because of me."

"You did truly love him once before he left. So no one can blame you if your feelings have changed because of the way he left you."

I had no response to that.

"It's Jacob black isn't it?"

I looked at her shocked. I thought I kept my feelings for him hidden; it seems I did not do a very good job of it.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now Alice. I just need to do whatever I need to so I can go check on him."

"Okay Bella, but know you can talk to me about anything. I am your friend and want you to be happy, even it's not with my brother. No matter who you are with, I hope we can remain friends."

"I know and I hope the same thing, but right now I am very worried about Jacob, I just want to get your house, change, then to mine, to tell my dad all about this so called shopping trip we went on, I know he'll start worrying if he don't hear from me soon, then I am going to check on Jacob."

With that said, she bent down so I could get on her back, I would worry about her carrying because she is so small, but I know how strong she really is. After I was securely on her back, she took off through the woods to her house.

There was no one at her house when we got there, which was strange, I thought at least Esme would be here, but I was too worried about Jacob to give it much thought. Alice rushed us upstairs and led me to the shower. After finding me a robe and towel, she went to her room to find me something to wear. I made sure she knew I was not in the mood to be too dolled up.

When I got out the shower, I was relieved to see a pair of dark blue straight leg hip jean and white t-shirt and sneakers. She did try to put some makeup on me and fuss with my hair, but I was not having it. The quicker I was done here, the quicker I can do other things, then go and see Jake.

We did not talk much while I was getting ready or on the drive over to my house. I guess she knew I had a lot on my mind and left me alone with my thoughts.

When I got home, I was surprised that my dad's cruiser was not parked in front of the house and wondered where he could be. I turned and looked at Alice before I got out of the car.

"Thanks for everything Alice. Since my dad isn't home, I'm going to go straight over to Jake's. I'll call you later."

"You're welcome Bella, but there is no need to thank me. If it weren't for us, you would not have been in danger in the first place." She looked at me as if she was contemplating something. "Anything you want me to tell Edward?"

"No, I'm sure you will be over later, I'll talk to him then."

"You know, he'll read my mind and see the conversation we had earlier."

"With everything on my mind I actually forgot about that. Oh well, it can't be helped. I'll talk to you later."

I grabbed my backpack and got out of her car and went straight to my trusty truck, in five minutes I was on my way to Jake's. I thought about Edward and what I would say to him when I saw him later. I thought about Jake and how he was doing and what I could say to him.

When I pulled up at his house, there was a strange car parked in the make shift driveway, but I thought nothing of it. I got out and walked up the steps of the porch and knocked, and was surprised to see Embry answered the door.

"Hey Bella, come to see the invalid?" He greeted me

"Hey, where is Billy?" I asked as I stepped into the house

"He is still with your dad fishing; remember that was the only way to make sure he was safe. Well, they have not been back yet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

I walked to the den where I found Quil and Jared watching television, I wondered where everyone else was. They looked up and nodded their head in greeting.

"You can go on back and see him. He has been asking about you." Embry said from behind me.

"Okay thanks."

I made my way down the hall to his room, as I got closer, I heard Jacob talking to someone. It sounded like a girl. The door was not closed all the way. I was not sure if I should just walked in. when I made up my mind that I would. The next sentence stopped me in my tracks.

"You have not told her about you imprinting?" The girl asked him

The thing that I have feared the most about starting a relationship with Jacob seemed to have happened. I felt my heartbeat speed up. I wanted to get away from there, but I know I couldn't until I had seen him, made sure he was all right.

"No I haven't, but I will soon." He replied

I heard her get up and the noise of her sitting on the bed. "Well, don't wait until it was too late." From the girl again.

I decided to just go in. he probably knows I am out here anyway. I pushed the door and walked in just when the girl said

"I gotta go Jacob. I'll be back later." Then she leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips.

I must have made a sound because at the same time Jake looked up at me, the girl, a blond hair, skinny, scantily dressed girl turned and saw me. This must be his imprint. My felt my heart break in a million pieces. I guess it is fitting. Though I have never promised Jake anything. However, I know I have hurt in the past and this is my punishment

"Hey Bella, I'm glad you came to see me. I was worrying about you."

I needed to get out of there now, before I start to hyperventilate or say anything that would embarrass Jacob and me.

"I am okay, don't worry about me. You're the one that's hurt. I just came to see how you're doing, and now that I have, I gotta go. I need to be home for when my dad gets back. You know how he worries."

"Don't go yet bells, you just got here, plus I wanted you to meet someone."

"I really have to go Jake, but I'll be back."

With that said, I ran out the house and jumped in my truck, heading for home. I did not give a thought how I looked racing out of there, but I did not care. My worst fears have come through, my Jake have imprinted on some one. He's not my Jake anymore. He's her's now.

That thought brought on a fresh wave of tears. It seemed no matter how many of them I spilt none of them made me feel better. My heart was broken. I was ready to throw caution to the wind and be with Jacob. However, I was too late. Only one thought repeated in my head as I cried on the drive back home… what do I do now?

.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Thanks everyone who has read and/or reviewed, It means everything to me. Thanks also goes to mommylee693. The amount of people that fav/alerted this story was overwhelming and I thank you so very much. Please excuse any mistakes and let me know if you have found any. Big hugzzzzz to you all and many blessings:)

sorry but I just had to add this. How can someone say a person at the age of 17-21 is not old enough to know what they want when it comes to life or relationships, but it's okay to be a promiscuous, a sexual deviant and sleep around until you find out. what kind of thinking is that? my advice is, don't give out any. I am sorry everyone, but I am just pissed at the kind of advice given, especially by someone who believes there is no happiness in life just pain and the most important thing in a relationship is sex and that it is okay for a man to be a dog and sleep around on their mate because "hey, he is a guy, it's expected." a lot of good men would be insulted by that. Lady stop writing romances and stick to porn, you obviously don't know what a real relationship is about. I promise i wont do anymore rants. just had to get that off my chest.

C. you have a good day and god bless. Lets hope what you write don't fall back on you.

* * *

In A Tent Of Change

(Alice's POV)

Chapter Five

While we waited for the battle to begin, I kept an eye on Bella's future, just as I have been doing since our return. It kept changing and I know why. However, she cares for my brother. She loves Jacob more and if I were to be honest with myself, I have to admit that's where she belongs. That's where her future lye.

I guess in a way I am selfish. Well being a vampire that is one of our main traits. I've seen how her mind wanders and the sadness that would come over her whenever Jacob's name would come up. How lost and angry she would get when Edward would try to keep her away from him. I know Jacob feels the same way.

Maybe I should of encouraged her to be with the one she loves, to be happy, but I feel as though I would lose her too if I did and of course things would change if she chose Jacob. She has become as close to me as a sister, I enjoy the times we have spent just talking, or even when she would give me a hard time for taking her shopping. Oh yeah, she hates shopping and dressing up. However, she always indulges me. But it's more than that.

Having someone who is so full of life, a living breathing person, with an heartbeat has done wonders for my family, being a part of the undead world, we ever really get to be apart of the world of the living, at least not this close up, where they know about us and accepts and loves us despite of it. Most people would go running for their lives, but not Bella. She opened her heart to us and accepted us for what we are. She loves us inspite of it.

Now as I stand here awaiting the battle that would save her life. I remember how I felt when Jacob picked her up and held her in his arms to take her up that mountain. The look on his face. The love he has for her is so bright it almost blinded me. That's when I knew for sure things would change and not in Edwards favor, but because her future kept disappearing and reappearing, I did not worry about it too much. There was still hope for Edward. Maybe.

During the night as we each found our individual spots to sit and wait Victoria. I noticed the actions of some of the wolves that were with me. The undercurrent of amazement, a ripple of excitement from the one they called Embry. I knew something was changing and it had to do with Bella and Jacob.

I had not checked her future for the last fifteen minutes, because I was so deep in thought, I decided to check then and was sad, though not surprised that her future has disappeared for a while. So either she made her choice or she was with Jacob in that tent. I wish I could have went up there and checked, but I resisted, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

When the battle began, it stands to reason there was no time to worry about the future, we were fighting to save a precious life, but when Jacob got hurt helping Leah and I saw Edward running out the woods down the mountain, I got a sinking feeling. He had Bella in his arms and she did not see anyone else as she seems to frantically look around for someone. That someone was Jacob. Edward must have told her he was hurt.

When she spotted him laying there an anguished cry spilled from her and she basically jumped out of Edward's arms and ran over to where Jacob laid. The way they looked and spoke to each other was a sight to behold, as I stole a look at Edward; I knew he saw what everyone else did. Those two loved each other and belonged together, but that was not something I would readily admit. I still held out hope for my brother.

As they took Jacob away, I watched as he walked over to Bella. She seemed so lost and not really paying any attention to anyone around her. Her mind and heart was firmly set on Jacob. Though her future kept going in and out. I knew what the outcome would be. But since Edward is my brother, he comes first; I have no loyalty to Jacob or his kind. We are natural enemies after all and only came together this one time to save the life of someone that is important to someone in each group. Edward and Jacob.

I feel I still have to try and convince her she should be with Edward. But on the way back to her house and I asked her about it. The answers she gave me, made me realize that nothing I said would sway her and since I do think of her has a sister, her happiness should mean a lot to me, but I feel I would be disloyal to Edward if I encouraged her to be with Jacob, he is my brother, so whatever he wants, is what I want for him.

That's how I felt when I came here to get her and take her to Italy to save his life. I knew we could have saved him by just letting him read our minds, but I knew he would have gone away from us again, just as he did when we first left. Though he spent some time with Tanya, they had once had a very close relationship, trying to loose himself in her and forget what he did to Bella. It never really worked and he disappeared from our lives for a while. Only with Bella would he come back to our fold.

I know Bella only came with me thinking she is the only one who could save him, but I have to admit, I used her to bring him back to us. If we had gone without her, he would have disappeared again and who knows what he would have become or what he would do without the influence of us, his family. So in that sense it worked, but I am sure she had all intentions of going back to Jacob. Even now I am not sure what kept her by Edward's side. I have a sinking feeling it was just guilt. We never really asked her, just accepted that she loved him. Now I have to admit we were wrong.

Listening to her answers to my question about her future as we traveled back to her house, I realized the time we will have her with us is close to an end. I know we would see her from time to time, but it would be in the presence of Jacob. There is no way he would allow her to visit us without him, and I know she would go along with him, because of her love and respect for him. What man or woman allows the love of their life to visit the home of his or her ex without them? None. And it is understandable. Especially when that ex is a vampire and might do whatever they can to change their mind. Even turn her.

When I brought her home, I watched as she got in her truck to go visit Jacob, before making my way back. I was torn, how will I be able to tell Edward that instead of waiting for him at her house, she was more concerned with Jacob, but after the display of the love they had for each other in the clearing earlier, I'm sure he already knows. Still he held up hope, I'm not sure for the right reasons; I do not want to be the one to dash that hope.

Walking in our home and hearing the sounds of Clair da lune, drift from the speakers in his room and down the stairs I knew he was home. I also knew he realized his time with Bella is about to end. Still he has hope. I have to block the conversation I had with Bella earlier just in case things does turn in his favor, which I doubt.

Bracing myself and blocking my thoughts, I slowly made my way upstairs. He must have heard me coming because the music was suddenly turned off. He was spread across his black leather sofa when I reached his room. He made no indication that he knew I was there, but he knew. I walked in and sat on the floor in front of him.

"I didn't expect you back here so soon. Where is everyone?" I asked, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Without looking at me, he replied. "They should be here soon, I felt like being alone so I ran ahead of them." Then he turned and looked at me. "How is Bella?"

"She is doing well or seems to be." Blocking the conversation we had is getting harder.

"What do you mean seem to be?" He asked looking at me intently

"I meant after what she went through today she seems to be holding up well."

"Yeah, I bet. Do you think I should go see now?"

"You might want to wait a while; she went to see how Jacob was doing."

He stood up. "So she runs off to see the dog, but has no concern about me." God he sounds like a child.

"Edward, he was hurt in a fight to save her life, besides, you know how she feels about him."

"If I didn't, that display I witnessed up the mountain today sure brought it home to me." He replied as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you knew she loved him as much as he loves her. What did you expect after the way we left her?"

"I'm not sure what I expected, but when she came to rescue me and me promising to never leave again that we would be together forever now."

"He was there for her Edward. He helped to put her back together again after your leaving ripped her apart. They knew and loved each other as kids, maybe they should be together."

"What are you saying Alice? I should just give up and let them walk off into the sunset together. I can't do that!"

"That's not what I'm saying. You know I would love nothing more than to see you two together. I love her too; she's like a sister to me."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's ultimately Bella's decision. If we truly love and care for her, we would want to see her happy and unfortunately Jacob makes her happy. I'm tired of seeing her being pulled apart with you two bickering, fighting over her, it has to stop."

"I'm suppose to give up? Concede defeat to Jacob? Never. I cannot do that. You're my sister Alice, your loyalty should be with me not that...That dog!" He said with venom.

"I am on your side. I just want you to know this might not end the way you want."

"Let me worry about that." He got up to leave

"Where are you going?"

"You know where I'm going. To see Bella." He replied, looking at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides I told you she wasn't home."

"She will be eventually, so I'll just wait for her."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. She's been through a lot today, give her time."

He became angry. "Give her time for what? If she is in good enough shape to visit Jacob, then she is in good enough shape to see me."

"If you insist on pushing her it will only back fire on you Edward!"

"I have no intention on pushing her. I'm just going to see how she is like a good boyfriend should."

"Boyfriend? I don't think you can actually make that claim, because she never accepted you back in that way. You kept her close to you and used her guilt to do it."

"Are you saying she doesn't love me?"

"Of course she loves you; I'm just not so sure she loves you in the way you want."

"You know Alice. I'm starting to think you really want Bella with Jacob. Is that what you want?"

"I told you I'm on your side. I want her to be a part of our family, but you have to step carefully." He can be so frustrating.

"You don't understand. He issued a challenge up there in those mountains. Holding her, kissing her and not caring that I knew. That I could see it all in his head."

"You sure it's not just your pride that is bruised? The possibility of loosing her to your natural enemy, especially Jacob?"

"I love her, you know that." He turned to leave, but there is something else I had to say.

"He imprinted on her." I said quietly

His back turned to me. I saw him stiffen. Then he turned to look at me again.

"I didn't know you knew about that, how did you find out?" he looked defeated

"I Heard Jacob talking about it with Sam."

"Do you plan on telling her, or have you already?"

"No I haven't and don't plan on it. However, she will find out eventually. I'm surprised Jacob hasn't told her."

"I am too, but from his thoughts I gather he wants her to choose him because she truly loves him not because of imprinting."

"I can understand that." I did, but it put the outcome more in Jacob's favor.

"Yeah me too, and until the time he decides to tell her, I will be fighting to keep her with me. I just hope you're truly on my side and will do all you can to help me with this"

"As long as you're doing this for the right reasons, you know I will."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You're my brother; I love you and want to see you happy."

"I know you do Alice. I feel the same about you. Anyway, I need to go see her."

I know there was nothing I could say or do to change his mind. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, but if I need you I'll let you know."

"Okay. I'll see you later." I got up off the floor. "I'm going to go see where Jasper and the others are."

He made no reply, just nodded and left. I watched him leave. A feeling of dread taking over me. Though our battle with Victoria and her newborn army is over. I know there are other troubles ahead and Bella will be right in the center of it again. Yeah, I'm blind when it comes to the wolves, but the warning bell going off in my head tells me they will be involved, then again I could be wrong, maybe what I am sensing is the battle between Jacob and Edward for the love of one human girl, Bella.

I leave his room and ran downstairs and out the door and into the night. I need the reassurance of jasper, of having his arms around me, because no matter how much I want to believe, the troubles ahead of us has nothing to do with the battle between Edward and Jacob. No, I can't see what it is, but I feel it coming and as I ran through the woods to find the love of my existence, I have one thought, not again….please not again.


	6. Chapter 6

All the characters mentioned are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, except for Lindsy, I thought her up mummylee693 named her. this story is an equal collaboration with my friend and sister, the one I mentioned, mommylee693. I am so very proud of you woman. For anyone who says that a person under the age of 25 does not know what they want in life, you have proven them wrong. Love ya lady.

Thanks to all supporters of this story, you mean a lot to us. hugzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

In A Tent Of Change

(Jacob's POV)

Chapter Six

While I sat and waited for Bella to show, I couldn't help but to run through all of the things that happened last night in my mind. A grin lights my face despite the pain I was in. I finally got somewhere. The kisses and touches we shared proved to me she had realized how much she truly loved me and her decision of who to spend her life with was stacked in my favor.

My heart burned for her. The wolf in me demanded I claim her completely, despite what objections she might have. However, I know I couldn't. I want her to love me for me. That's why I have not told her about my imprinting on her. Knowing her the way I do, I knew she would stay with me out of obligation. Though I know she truly loves me, I want her to come to that conclusion on her own. Not because of some werewolf magic.

Waking up in that tent to the feel of her soft small hands moving along my chest and arms heated me up faster than standing in a pit of fire could. One thought ran through my mind. Take her, take her now. She is yours to claim, your imprint, your soul mate, the love of your life. Claim her now. The chant was erasing all logic and sense from my mind.

I had her on her back before I knew what I was doing; my need for her was overwhelming. My heat pressed and rubbed against her thigh as my lips slowly descends to capture and drink from the sweetness of hers. Everything around me disappeared and only one thing was in my sight, my prey, Bella's lips.

Slowly I descended; my heartbeat sped up, my breathing labored the closer I came to my goal, then he showed up, Edward Cullen. God I hate that leech. I said nothing, just got up and left, feeling as though I had lost an important fight. Putting that out of my mind for now, I was on my way to join my brothers, my body still hummed with the after effects of waking to feel her hands on me. Exploring me.

The heat was consuming me even though she was no longer touching me. I was so close to loosing it, to make her mine. From the look in her eyes then, I knew she wanted me to claim her. To put her out of her misery of want and despair. It angered me; I was close…so so close and like always Edward fucking Cullen just had to get in the way.

I heard her leave the tent and knew she was coming after me, so I waited, my heart filled with hope. The heated words we ex-changed was not what I wanted just before I was to fight a group of new-borns. I knew it would distract me, and in this fight, I cannot afford to be distracted. However, it ended almost satisfactory.

I smiled to myself, my body hummed and tightened when I think of the kiss we shared before Victoria turned up to spoil it. A kiss she initiated herself. It surrounded and took over my sense, I wanted to devour and drown myself in her warm heat, who knows what would have happened if we were not interrupted.

My heart beat with fright once more as I re-live the point where that new-born came at her and I was forced to quickly change too close to her, knocking her out and not be able to make sure she was okay until I had dealt with the new-born. I was filled with guilt, thinking I had killed the one I so much wanted to save, the one I loved above my own life.

I can't express the relief I felt when I found she was just unconscious and not dead. Though I wanted to stay with her, I knew my brothers needed my help, so I had to leave her in the care of Edward and Quil. I'll have plenty time after the battle to hold her and tell her how sorry I was, but it never worked out that way.

Leah's carelessness put an end to that.

Now as I waited, anticipated seeing her, holding her, kissing her. The way she had come in and rushed out of here had confused the hell out of me and left me stunned. What happened to make her rush out her like that? The excuse she gave made no sense. Her dad would not mind her being here with me; all she had to do was call him.

I looked over at the girl sitting by my bed, Lindsy. She had become a good friend to me. We went to the same school. She found out about my wolf form when I found her one day in the woods being attacked by a vampire and I was forced to change in front of her.

In fact I never realized she went to my school until that day. We became close friends after then.

She promised to keep our secrets and little by little I told her a lot more about werewolves. I even told her about imprinting and that Bella was mine. She has no real family, her parents were killed and she was raised by her aunt, who is hardly ever home so she spends a lot of time on the rez. Leah does not like or trust her, but there is nothing new there, she doesn't like anybody.

I guess you can say she is pretty, but she does nothing for me. My heart and soul belongs to Bella. The times Lindsy and I have spent together is fun, it feels much like it does when I hang out with one of my brothers. Our conversations are usually about Bella and my needs for her. She agrees with me about not telling Bella I imprinted on her, for her to realize on her own her feelings for me. My brothers, even Leah believe differently.

I seem to always agree with her against them. Sometimes I feel as though it is against my will, like some un-known force is pushing me to agree with certain things or say things I wouldn't usually say. Sometimes when I glance at her, it is almost as if she has a different face, but I know that's just crazy thinking. She is just a girl and my friend, who has helped through the times when I have missed Bella desperately.

Her actions before Bella walked through that door confused me; though I am sure she meant nothing by it. I hope. I look at her suspiciously.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her

"Do what?" She asked a little too innocently

"Kissed me just before Bella came in. you know we don't have that type of relationship. So why did you do it?"

"I did not mean anything by it. I'm so happy to see you're okay that I just got carried away."

"I hope that's what it is, it it's not, if you have some hidden intentions you not telling me bout then we will have to end this here."

"I'm truly sorry Jacob." She said sadly

"Okay. I just hope that is not the reason Bella ran out of here. I hope she does not think you and I have anything going."

"I doubt it Jacob, she did not even see me kiss you and I am sure she won't mind you having female friends. I'm sure she has male friends of her own."

"I hope for your sake you're right, I don't want to lose her."

"She did not see that kiss. I'm sure she left for the reason she gave."

"Okay, I believe you."

Though I did, in the back of my mind the thought that she was lying was forming, but was pushed back for some reason. I knew Bella witnessed that kiss, but something was making me think it was my imagination and what Lindsy said was truth. I looked at her, trying to find any deceit, but her face was filled with honesty.

I pushed the doubt away. This is my friend; she would not do anything to hurt me. She knows as well as everyone how much Bella means to me.

I continue to watch her for any tell tail signs of deceit and as I watch, as it does sometimes, it seems there is another face behind the one she shows. Just for a split second then gone. I blame it on the medication doctor fang gave me. It has me seeing things…but what about other times? I wasn't on medicine then…

"You know Jacob." She began. "Maybe making her jealous could make her realize quicker that she loves you." She said with a smile.

"You said that before, and I already told you. I refuse to use jealousy to win her. I want her to come to me by her free will, not because of some childish games. That's the reason I have not told her of me imprinting on her."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope she won't begrudge me being your friend, if I lost your friendship, I would be alone." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sure she won't. Bella is a very caring person. When she finds out more about you. I'm sure you two will become friends also."

"I hope you're right."

I didn't reply. That doubt was hitting me again, but I pushed it back down. I'm sure Bella quick exit had nothing to do with Lindsy. At least I hope so.

"You know Jacob." She began with a calculating look at me. "That might just be the push she needs to realize that you two belong together."

"What are you talking about Lindsy?" I asked, not sure I will like what she was about to suggest.

She scooted forward in her chair ready to make her suggestion when I saw Sam sauntering in the room.

"Hey Jake. How you feeling?" He asked

I tried to shrug forgetting my right side was bandaged up but was quickly reminded when pain shot out on that side of my body. "I'm okay. The pain stays away as long as I stay still." I replied through clenched teeth.

"Doctor Cullen said he'd be down here in a bit to set up a drip for to help with the pain. I need to talk to you in private." He said, glancing at Lindsy briefly.

"Oh, I was just getting ready to leave anyways. I got a few things to get done before I cash in for the night." She said, standing up and making her way to the door. "Bye Jacob, bye Sam." She called over her shoulder on her way down the hall.

I waited for Sam to sit down and talk. He was busy staring at the door Lindsy just walked out of.

"Sam?" …No response … "Yo Sam!" I yelled, catching him off guard.

He shook his head and looked back at the door again before leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. "There's something off bout that girl. I can't put my finger on it, but something just isn't right." He said

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about in private? Sam, we've been over this. Lindsey's cool, we can trust her." I said, getting irritated.

He shook his head and leaned forward a bit.

"No, I wanted to know what you wanted to do about patrols now that Victoria is gone. Should only have to run one at a time around the rez."

"Sounds good to me. I'll leave it in your hands for now. You arrange shifts till I get better. I think just one wolf for five hours and then switch would be good. I'll leave it in your hands for now though." I replied squeezing my eyes shut. The room was starting to get blurry and I knew now wasn't the time for me to work on pack business.

Sam stood and walked to the door. "Alright man, someone will be here if you need anything. Get some sleep; you're grumpy when you're tired." He said before leaving.

I chuckled to myself before leaning back and trying to get comfortable. When I finally got situated, I let my mind wonder back to the puzzle of Bella. Did she really see that kiss? Is that why she acted the way she did? I will talk to her about it the next time I see her. with that thought my mind wondered off into a peaceful drug filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except Lindsy. The credit for this chapter goes mainly to mommylee693. Hugz sis. She is quite talented in my opinion. Please show her some love. Though it may seem we stopped at an odd area. It will pick up again in check chapter. Which will be part Bella's pov and another's as well. Thanks to all our supporters, hugzzzzzzz

* * *

In A Tent Of change

Chapter Seven

(Bella's POV)

Dark curtains, that's what I need. Then I can sleep for as long as I want and not have to worry about being woken up by the bright light from outside. I sighed, pulled my comforter down off my face, and glared at the ceiling for a bit. No matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyways. My mind was just too busy to let me rest.

Groaning in defeat, I climbed out of my bed, made my way to the dresser, and got out my clothes for the day. After getting everything together, I headed to the bathroom for my morning routine starting with a shower. Turning the water on and stepping under the spray, I closed my eyes and ran over the events of yesterday.

My eyes were still sore from all the tears I cried last night. It was hard to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that girl kissing Jacob. I heard their conversation on replay. It was like a continued nightmare I couldn't get out of.

Despite my conversation with Edward last night, I'm just as scared and confused as ever. He had been here on the bed waiting for me when I got home. I could sense his presence before I walked all the way through the front door. I wasn't sure I was ready to face him yet, but I knew I couldn't hide forever. Our conversation forced its way to the front of my mind as I showered.

* * *

_I had taken the stairs up to my room slowly, trying to work out what to say in my mind. Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob and pushed my bedroom door open. He was sitting on my bed looking at a picture of us taken at prom that I kept on my nightstand. _

"_Edward." I said in the form of a greeting as I shut the door behind me and walked over to my desk to sit in the roll away chair._

"_You okay?" He asked looking upset that I didn't sit next to him on the bed._

"_Yea I just have a lot on my mind." I said leaning forward to rest my head on my hands and resting my elbows on my thighs._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" he asked standing up to walk around the bed and set on the end of it facing me._

"_I just….I'm not sure about anything anymore. I'm so confused right now." I said with a sigh._

"_You're not sure about us?" he asked sounding as if he was in pain._

"_It's not just us. It's a lot of things." I said leaning back in my chair, my eyes glued to a spot on my comforter. I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes, afraid of what I would find there._

"_Well what ever it is we can work it out together. Everything will be okay," he said._

"_That's the problem Edward. These are things I need to work out on my own." I said hoping he caught on to what I meant. I may not have felt for him the way I used to, but that didn't mean I was okay with hurting him._

"_Okay. I understand. But we can still be together right?" He asked his voice laced with desperation._

"_I'm sorry Edward; I just really need some time to myself right now. The only way to really know for sure what I want is to take time away from outside influences." I said hoping he would understand._

"_Bella, please don't do this to me. We can work it out together. Just don't push me away." He pleaded with me._

"_Edward, I'm not saying were over for good. I'm just saying I need time to re-evaluate my life. I need you to be understanding about this and give me some space to figure everything out." I said finally getting the guts to look him in the eye._

"_Is this about Jacob?" He asked a hint of anger in his voice._

_I sighed deeply choosing my next words carefully, "He's a part of it." I said._

_Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut. "How long do you need?" He asked._

"_I don't know Edward. I'll let you know when I'm ready. Just please respect my request. Let me come to you, and try to be patient." I said._

_He let out a long deep sigh. "Okay Bella, just please remember that I love you, and I'll do anything and everything it takes to make and keep you happy." He said walking to the window._

_I nodded to him offering a short and small smile. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips before jumping out the window. Watching him leave was harder than I thought. It only proved to me just how confused I was about everything. The reality of my situation crashed on me double fold. I could remember when just standing in his_ _presence sent my heart racing and my body aflame. Now though, there was nothing. The tears started the second he was out the window. I was in for a long and rough night._

_

* * *

_

Getting out of the shower and toweling off, I pondered in my mind what to do with my situation. I knew what I want and that's Jacob. However, Jacob is no longer an option. I don't feel for Edward the way I used to. Could I really spend the rest of eternity or even the rest of my life with him? Would being with him make me happy?

After getting dressed, I decided keeping myself busy would be the best I could do today. If I stay busy I would have less time to think 'bout my situation. So grabbing my dirty clothes, I set about laundry first.

By the time I had finished the dishes I was ready to pull my hair out by each strand and punch the nearest thing to me. I couldn't decide if I was sad or angry, my emotions were just all over the place and it was driving me crazy. Trying to keep myself busy enough so I won't think about my situation had proven to be a failure. There has to be some way to keep me from thinking about all of this.

I glanced around my bedroom hoping for something to occupy my time. My eyes came to rest on the book my friend Angela had lent me just before graduation. It had been awhile since I actually hung out with any of my friends from school. The whole issue with the newborns had kept me occupied. I had been too worried about it to worry about anything else. Looking up at the clock on the wall I saw it was nearing 1 o'clock.

It was last minute, but maybe I could convince her to go to lunch with me. Spending time with and catching up with a friend would help to give me the distraction I need. I grabbed my cell phone and scrolled down to her name, praying with little hope that she didn't already have plans.

After the third ring I sighed in defeat and was ready to hang up when she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Angela, it's Bella are you busy?" I asked.

"Oh hey Bella, uh no not at the moment why what's up?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Um I was wondering if maybe you would be up to going out to lunch with me today? I haven't eaten today and it has been awhile since we hung out. I thought maybe we could catch up over lunch." I asked.

"Yea sure where do you want to meet?" she asked.

"Um how 'bout the Diner? I've been craving their Caesar salad." I said.

"Sure see you there in 15." she said before hanging up.

I quickly changed my clothes, grabbed my phone and keys, and headed out to the Diner. Angela was just pulling in at the same time I was. We got out and greeted each other before heading in and waiting to be seated. The diner was pretty much packed. There were only two tables and one booth open. A waitress came up and greeted us before taking us over to the only booth left open.

"I hope you don't mind. Amanda's on break and Crystal is trying to help cover her tables 'til she gets back." The waitress said putting down our menus and silverware. I glanced around quickly and caught sight of a familiar face in the booth next to us. Any and all plans of distracting myself from my situation went out the door at the sight of Lindsy. She was sitting by herself talking on the cell phone. I don't think she noticed me.

I slipped into my seat at the booth and asked the waitress for a coke. While Angela studied her menu, I leaned back in my seat and sighed. I know it's wrong to ease drop, but it's kind of hard not to when everyone else 'round you is quiet and the only person talking happens to be the one behind you on a cell phone.

"Yea I can't wait for this weekend either." I heard Lindsy say behind me into the phone.

"Oh I know it's gonna be awesome…oh hey wait a second I got another call coming in…yea okay I'll talk to you later… bye… hello?" she said into the phone.

"I think I might have the chili cheese fries and a turkey club sandwich… but then the fiesta melt looks good to." Angela said looking at her menu. The waitress came back with our drinks and took our orders before leaving again.

"Wanda! Oh my gosh I haven't talked to you since you moved to L.A. How are you doing?" I heard Lindsy say into her phone "I'm doing wonderfully. We have lots to catch up on. So tell me how's life out there? Find you a hottie?...really?... Well that's nice of you but I'm already in a relationship with someone."

That last part had me paying closer attention to her phone conversation, not noticing Angela trying to talk to me. I leaned back in my seat hoping to hear a little better.

"He is special… He's 16, he and I go to the same school...oh girl you have no idea, he is tall, dark and handsome. Every bit of what makes a girls panties wet at just a brief glance… yea we met awhile back, we started off as just friends but then grew closer. He's got this mysterious aura about him….um no we haven't really got to have any special dates…no it's not that it's just his dads in a wheel chair and needs help getting around sometimes so we usually stay at his house. Which is cool with me. We've been hanging out in his garage while he's been working on his friends car….oh yea he's great with mechanics. Which means he's really good with his hands." Lindsy said into the phone.

My heart dropped even more. She just confirmed my fear. Jacob did imprint on her. She and Jacob are together. I felt the tears start to pool in my eyes. I had to keep it together. I wouldn't cry. Not here, not in front of Angela.

"Oh yea. He has these amazing brown eyes. I swear they see into your soul. It's like everything else just disappears when I look into them…He's been amazing to me. He treats me like a queen. I'm head over heels in love with this guy Wanda." She said.

I couldn't take anymore. It was getting hard to breath. The ache in my chest was getting unbearable. This was much worse than how it felt when Edward left me. Each intake of air sent an immense amount of pain through me.

"Bella?... Beeeellllllaaaaa?... BELLA!" Angela yelled getting my attention. I blinked a few times before looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Ang what were you saying?" I asked guiltily. I asked her here to catch up and I'm ease dropping on phone conversations.

"You seem really down Bella, wanna talk about it?" she asked the concern written all over her face.

"No, I just..." I sighed, I know Angela. If I tried to lie she wouldn't buy it. So I opted to tell part of the truth. "I'm having second thoughts about my relationship with Edward."

"Oh? Well what's making you doubt yourself now?" she asked.

"It's nothing, it's just we aren't as close as we used to be. I don't feel for him like I used to. I mean I know I was able to forgive him for up and leaving me like he did, but I can't forget it. My feelings just haven't been the same since." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"That's understandable. I mean you surprised me by taking him back so quickly but, I mean none of us really quite understood the relationship you two have." She said playing with her napkin. The waitress came over with our food and refilled our drinks.

My mind was starting to wonder into places it really shouldn't. I had to stop myself before I cry.

"So what's new with you Ang?" I asked before getting a mouthful of my salad.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I'm sorry this is just an A/N, I just wanted to let you all know about a site, which I will be posting my stories on. Updates will be faster there for my stories. They also have many other stories you may enjoy, so please follow me there and show your support for the wolves, for Jacob.

The site is called **The wolfpack adventures**

**(****http) :/ thewolfpackadventures (dot)ning**** (dot) com /groups**

**I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE**

**HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	9. Chapter 9

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please let me know of any mistakes. I must say I am overwhelmed and honored to everyone that has subscribed to this story, reviewed or even just read it. Thank you so much.

* * *

In A Tent Of Change

(Billy's POV)

Chapter Eight

I watched as that girl, Lindsy, left; seem to be in a rush. When she first came here with Jacob, she reminded of a family that had a connection with mine a long time ago, a connection that did not end very well, in fact, it was tragic.

I was so struck that I went in search of some old photographs that's been hanging around since the time of my father, when he was the alpha here. There I found it, a picture taken when the wolves from the neighboring reservation, the mekah, was invited to the marriage ceremony of Eprham Black, my dad, to Catherine, my mother.

What happened there was some thing I knew one day would come back and bite us in the but, or so I was told, warned to be on guard.

I was not born at the time, of course, but I have heard the stories, warned about it. Though I had put it out of mind, I figured after all this time, it has been buried, old grudges forgotten, but when I saw that girl it all came flooding back, a tingle of fear ran through my old, worn body. her resemblance to the person involved was striking.

Every time she was around, I watched her closely, looking for any signs that her friendship with my son is more than just that. Other than her trying to become more than just friends, which he does not seem to notice, I could find no ulterior motives. She was always respectful in her conversations with me.

Though at times I would catch a glimpse of something in her eyes, when she thought no one was watching. Anger? Hate?

Maybe I am worrying for nothing, it happened a long time ago, there were no children from the person involved and the siblings would be long dead by now, still…no, it's not possible. I'm must be getting paranoid in my old age, especially with all the things that's been happening of late.

They do say when it rains it pours.

Should I talk to him about this? Just to be safe? I might as well and no times like the present. I wheel myself into his room. He seemed to be asleep. my son. My only son. He has so much on his plate. He took so much on his shoulders, especially since his sisters went away to college, taking care of this house and me. It can't have been easy. He was just a child at the time.

He had to become a man quickly and even more so when he became one of the protectors of our people, all people really. Though these young men are well compensated monetarily, they would never be able to leave her and live anywhere else.

My boy. He has grown into a man I am very proud of.

When I look at him, Bella always comes to mind. He loves her so deeply. He has never wanted anything as much as he wants her. I know she loves him too, I see it every time she looks at him. That Lindsy is going to cause problems there, I can feel it. I try to tell him that, we all did, but he refuses to hear anything bad about her.

Oh well, this conversation can't be put off any longer.

"Hey dad. You alright?" He asked through a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I look over his injuries. "How are you feeling son? You in any pain?"

"Nah, that's what that drip is for." He replied, pointing to the pole that had a bag of fluid with a tube leading into his arm. "with a press of the button," showing it to me. "I am in lala land. Dr. fang brought it in earlier."

"That's good son. I don't like to think of you in pain."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "That's not the only reason you came in here, is it.?"

I sighed deeply. "No, it's not." I really have no idea how to begin this conversation. "there is story I would like to tell you, a story based on fact, and I would like you to not ask any questions until I'm done."

He looked at me worriedly. "Okay dad."

"Don't worry; it's not a long story." I grinned at him. He nodded in reply and grinned, uneasily back.

"This story was actually told to me by old quill. I'm told it is written in our books of records, but I have never taken the time to read it, maybe I will soon, because I'm sure there are things I was not told."

I take a deep breath. "This incident took place on the day my father and mother were married, the neighboring tribe, the mekah, was invited. Both tribes have helped each other on more than one occasion, when there were nomad vampires in the area that either tribe could not handle alone. So they were invited on a show of good will and appreciation"

I take another deep breath and leaned back into my chair. "On this day, after the official ceremonies were over with, the members of the council and the alpha of the mekah tribe was each presented to the couple individually, to offer their special gifts and congratulations to the couple. Everything was going fine, until the alpha was presented to Eprham and Catherine."

I stopped to collect my thoughts.

"What happened then?" He asked almost impatiently.

"He took one look into Catharine's eyes and didn't look away. Eprham, was confused at first, thinking this alpha was over stepping his bounds, than it him. This alpha had just imprinted on his new bride, the love of his life.

It brought a quick end to the festivities. His people hurriedly took the alpha back to his village, where on his return he found his mother had grown gravely ill. We all know that an imprinter has to be around his imprintee in some way, even just as friends. Eprham realized this and gave the alpha permission to visit as much as he could, but he had to be present.

However, his mother was at death's door and he did not want to leave her side in case she died and he was not there. He asked for Catherine and Eprham to visit him, but Catherine refused to go. By the time the mother died, the alpha was too weak by none contact with his imprint to travel and Catherine still refuse to go."

"Why wouldn't she go, if only as friends? Couldn't she be forced to?" he asked

"She was afraid if she went, they would find some loophole to keep her there and we don't force our women to do things they don't want to. Eprham would of taken her up there, but there were still nomads' vampire tracking through the area and he could not leave, being the alpha, he was needed."

"So what happened to this alpha? Couldn't another of the pack escort her there?"

"That was the thing, she did not want to go with anyone but her husband, with him there with her, there was no chance that they would try to keep her. The Alpha died eventually died from a broken heart and none contact with his imprint."

His eyes widened "You can die from that?"

"It depends really."

"Depends on what?" he asked, confused

"This Alpha had no other love in his life. His heart was taken with no one else, no one to fill the void, so when he imprinted she took his whole heart, his soul tied to hers and needed some contact to feel whole. Without that contact his soul and heart became weak until he passed away."

I looked at him seriously for a minute. "I know you imprinted on Bella, but do you know why I never worried that you would imprint and leave her, if you two got together when you became a wolf? Why I encouraged it?"

"No. why?"

"Because she has taken up your whole heart, she is all you see, even the parts of you that reserved for you to recognize your imprint is taken up by her. so if you had imprinted on someone else, it would not make a dent in your soul, you would not have to be around her, because Bella consumes you." I smile at him. "I know this imprint between you and Bella must be unusually strong."

He said nothing to that, just looked towards his window then back at me. "Why are you telling me this now? Not about Bella, but about my grandparents."

"When the Alpha became weak and sick, a member the tribe came and begged for her to come see him, still she refused. When he eventually died they blamed us and vowed vengeance."

"That still does not explain why you're telling me this now. It's been a long time, if they haven't done anything about it then, why would they bother now?"

"Don't get upset Jacob, but when I first saw your friend Lindsy. She reminded me a lot of that Alpha."

"But how could you know what that Alpha looked like? You could not have been born yet."

"No I wasn't. I do have pictures of the wedding and the Alpha was in it. Lindsy has a close resemblance to him. Very close."

"Are you thinking that she could be his granddaughter?" he asked wrinkling his eyebrow.

"No, he never married or had any kids, but he did have a sister."

He looked at me in shock. "are you saying, you think Lindsy is his sister. That would be impossible, she looks much too young!"

"She would look young still, if she was a shifter. And still phasing."

Hat's impossible dad, if she were a shifter I would know. I would be able to smell it on her. she smells like a regular human to me."

I chuckled at his expression. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Just be careful and watch your back."

"Okay dad, but I'm sure she does not hold a threat to us."

I was about to wheel myself out the room when I thought to ask one more question.

"How close are you and Lindsy anyway?"

"dad, you know were just friends. Bella is the only girl for me, even before I imprinted on her, you know that."

"Maybe you should remind her of that, because sometimes the way she acts around you makes it look like there is more." I look at him meaningfully. "Bella might also get the impression."

"I'm sure she knows Lindsy is just my friend."

"Okay, if you say so."

I was about to leave again. "Dad." He called me back

"Yeah." He looked so sad and defeated.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure son, anything."

"Could you call Bella and ask her to come see me? I really miss her, I need her here."

"I'll call her, if she is not home I'll leave a message with Charlie."

"Thanks dad."

"Sure thing son."

Just before I left the room, I glanced back at him and saw what suspiciously looked like, a lone silent tear rolling down his russet cheeks.

With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, I go to make the call to the only girl who could stop the tears from my son's eyes and pain from his heart. Maybe Charlie will allow her to stay with us for a while, you know, seeing as I'm in a wheel chair, she could help me take care of him.

Though I do have ulterior motives for that thought, Lindsy, with Bella staying here, she won't be able to cause too much trouble between them.

With another heavy sigh, I wheel over to the phone and punch in the number, it rang six times before it was answered.

"Hello, Charlie."


	10. Chapter 10

All characters, except for Lindsy, belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks too all who supports this story. It means a lot. I enjoyed writing this chapter

* * *

In A Tent Of Change

Chapter Nine

(Charlie's POV)

Phone Calls And Visitors

What the hell is going on? I thought when that Edward boy came back and she started hanging out with him again, she would be happy, though I was not too happy about it, I would have preferred her with Jacob, after all he was the one that put her back together after Cullen had torn her apart, but Cullen is the one she chose and I had to accept that as long as she was happy.

I still don't understand why she chose him; everyone can see how much she and Jacob love each other, need each other. I guess she figures if the Cullen boy was the one who tore her apart, he is the only one who could really put her back together again. Doesn't she realize that Jacob had already done that? Jacob, not Cullen, brought her back to life.

Yeah, she was happy they came back, but that certain spark she use to have in his presence, that light of happiness is missing this time. Boy, but she glows in Jacob's presence and lights up just looking at her.

Now she comes running in the house, looking as if her world had ended. The same look she had when the Cullens left, but worst somehow. Did Edward do something to bring back that look? Did he leave again? I can't lie, I would be happy if they all cleared out of here and never come back, but I tolerated them for my daughter, for her happiness.

But now, I just don't know. She's got herself locked up in her room, all she would tell me is, she's not feeling well and just wanted to rest. I don't buy that for one minute, but I'll let it go for now.

With a heavy sigh, I walked into the den. I might as well see if I can catch a game on the tube. When she is ready to talk, I'll be here.

I had just settled on my favorite lazy-boy chair, remote in hand, when there was a knock on the door. I wonder who it could be. I'm not in the best mood for company right now.

I open the door to the smiling face of Alice, who I usually liked, but as far as I'm concerned, she abandoned Bella too, after professing to be her best friend. She did not even say goodbye, she just left.

Standing not too far behind her was Edward. There is something about him that never felt right. The whole family seemed strange if you want to truth.

I don't look at him too closely or I might be tempted to fetch my rifle and put a few shot on his stuck up behind.

"Hey Charlie." Alice greeted, breaking me out of my thoughts

"Hello chief Swan." He greeted

"Hello Alice." I replied and nodded my head towards his direction, not really looking at him. "What can I do for you?"

"We came by to see Bella, to see how she was doing." She got a strange look, as if she was hiding something. "I have not spoken to her since I dropped her off. Is it okay if we came in?" She glances back at Edward.

Wait, what's going on? If they have not seen her today, why does she look so miserable?

The started ringing in the background.

"Look Alice, I don't think that's such a good idea right now." I take a deep breath. "She came in looking very upset not too long ago and wanted to be left alone. So, maybe another time."

She glanced back at her brother and they exchanged a look. If I did not know better, I would think they had some kind of mental conversation going on.

She looks back at me. "Could you tell her we came and ask her to call me as soon as she feels better?"

"I guess I could do that." We stood in awkward silence for a minute. "I need to answer my phone. I'll give her the message." Then I closed the door, rude or not, I need to get the phone, it could be an emergency.

I caught it on the sixth ring. "Hello, Chief Swan speaking."

"_Hello Charlie."_

"Hey Billy. How is that boy of yours?"

"_That's what I'm call about."_

"He's not doing worst is he?"

"_No, nothing like that. I was just wondering if you could spare Bella for a few days."_

"Why? What's going on?"

"_You know how hard it is for me to get around in this wheelchair, especially in this small house. Jacob is going need a lot of care. You saw how banged up he was. I need someone here who can get to him in the middle in case he needed anything. I thought who better than Bella. We both know how they feel about each other."_

"I think I know what you're getting at and I could not agree more. When do you want her?"

"_Anytime today, if it's possible."_

"I'll have her there in an hour." I was smiling from ear to ear. This could work out for the best. Exactly what she needs.

"_Thanks Charlie."_

"No thanks necessary. That's what family is for."

He chuckles. _"If things work out as we hope, we could finally be legally family. Well, I'll talk to you soon."_

"From your mouth to god's ears Billy. Talk to you soon."

I hang up the phone and walk upstairs with vigor of hope in my heart. This is a damn good idea of Billy's. I know what he is up to, but I don't mind. We both want the same thing. It would be great if my best friend and I got to share grand kids one day. We already share holidays together and there is no one I trust more to take care of my only daughter, my only child than Jacob.

I reach her door and listen for any signs of movement. I hear nothing, so I knock.

"Bella." No answer. I knock again, a little louder. "Bella!"

**(BELLA'S POV)**

"Yeah dad?" I replied, stretching

"I just spoke to Billy. Open the door; I need to talk to you."

I jumped up, panicked, rushing to open the door. "Is something wrong with Jake?" I asked as I opened it, to see my dad standing there grinning at me.

"No, it's nothing like that calm down."

"Than what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked squinting my eyes at him. I know why he's grinning. I gave myself away, rushing to open the door, when I thought something was wrong with Jake, when nothing else could make me open the door.

"Billy needs someone to help him take care of Jake, with him in the wheel chair it is difficult for him to maneuver around that boy's room. He asks if you would stay with them for a few days and help him."

"What did you tell him?" However, I already knew the answer.

"I told him you would be there in about an hour." He answered smiling. "I knew you wouldn't mind Bella."

"Of course I wouldn't mind taking care of Jake. I would do anything for him. He's my…best...Friend."

He shook his head at me. "Whatever you say Bells. I'll leave you to get ready."

He turned and walked downstairs, whistling. I swear he can be so infuriating at times.

I closed my door and rushed around getting ready. After changing my clothes and I started packing some things that would last at least a week, but as I pack, I can't help but remember the conversation I overheard at the diner today.

Lindsy, talking to someone about my Jacob. Well, I guess he is not my Jacob anymore, he is her's. Why isn't she there helping to take care of him? She is his damn imprint after all, doesn't she care? Or is it she only cares when he is healthy and strong? When he can do things for her?

I don't understand that, the way she was bragging on the phone, I would think she would not want to leave his side. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough. But imprint or no imprint, I plan on taking care of him, whether she likes it or not. I love him with my whole heart and she wont be there for him, then I will.

I finish packing and rush downstairs. "I'm leaving dad."

"Okay Bella, call me when you get there."

"I will." I called back as I ran out the door and close it behind me. Only to come up short when I spot Alice and Edward standing by my truck.

"Hello Alice, Edward. What are you two doing here?" I asked impatiently

Edward looks at me with a pained expression. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I looked at him, I mean really looked at him and realized a few things. Can these beings with their non-beating hearts, really feel pain, love or friendship? Or do I see what my heart and mind wants to see when I look at them? Now that Jacob has taken up my whole heart, I realize a few things.

Edward only got interested in me when he realized he could not read my mind. I was a novelty to him. A puzzle to be solved. I became a possession and even more so when he realized someone else wanted me. Someone he considers his enemy. If he only knew, someone else has taken Jacob's heart.

With Alice, I was a novelty. A new toy so to speak, to dress up and play with, never accepting me for who am I, always trying to change me into something I am not. Someone who would not embarrass her and her family. What kind of friendship is that?

No, there was no true friendship there. She mainly wanted what her brother wanted, as long as he was happy, that's all she cared about, not about me personally.

Well, I've had enough of that. "Look, I don't have time to talk now." I said as I walked to my truck, opening the driver side and throwing my bags in.

"Where you on your way to?" Alice asked, as if she didn't know.

"I am going to Jacob's. Billy needs someone to help taking care of him." I answered, looking directly at Edward. Make of that what you will.

"You have time for that dog, but you can't spare us a few minutes?" Edward said angrily

That pissed me off. "Jake's not a dog, he's more human than you'll ever be!" I replied just as angrily.

The looks on their faces were almost comical. Trying to look insulted, but failing miserable. Their faces so frozen into place, I just realized how hard it is for them to change from one expression to the next.

Alice was about to say something and Edward was walking towards me, who knows what he planned to do, but the front door opened, which stopped him in his tracks.

"Everything alright out here." My dad asked, looking from Alice to Edward then me.

"Yeah dad, I'm just leaving." With one last look at them. I took that opportunity to jump in my truck and leaving. When I looked back I noticed my dad still standing in the doorway watching Alice and Edward as they watched me drive away.

In half an hour, I was pulling up in front of the little red house, which has become more of a home to me than my own. I did notice while I was driving here glimpses of pale figures following me, running in the wooded area on the side of the road and stopped just when I got to the treaty line.

I could not worry about them now. Taking a deep breath, I collected my bag and stepped out the truck locking it behind me. Before I made to the front door, Billy had it opened waiting for me.

I ran up the steps and leaned down giving him a gentle hug when I reached him. "How are you Billy?"

"I am good Bella. Thanks for coming." He said smiling gently at me

"Of course I came you know I would do anything for you and Jake." I said smiling back

"Well come on in." He rolled back out of the way, closing the door behind us. "Put your bag down. Jacob has been asking for you, go on back."

I put my bag on the sofa and walked back to see Jake. Wondering why he would be asking for me. I know we are friends, but shouldn't he be asking for his imprint, for Lindsy?

I reached his room and quietly entered just in case he was asleep. He wasn't.

"Bella! Why haven't you come to see me? I missed you!"

"It's only been a day Jake." I said trying to smile, but felt my heart breaking more when I thought of his imprint.

"To me it felt like forever. Can I have a hug bells?"

"Wouldn't it hurt if I hugged you?"

"I can take it. A hug from you would be worth it"

I leaned down and awkwardly hugged him as he used his good hand to pull me closer. I put my head against his shoulders and breathed in his clean woodsy smell. It felt like home, right here in his arms, but it's not my home anymore. These arms would be holding another girl.

God, I hate her!

I felt something wet travel down my cheeks; he must have felt it too.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked

"Nothing." I replied. While trying to wipe away the tell tale signs of my tears, before sitting in the chair by his bed.

"Then why are you crying?" His eyebrows furrowed

I just shook my head and decided to change the subject. "Where is Lindsy today? I thought she would be here, seeing as though you are laid up."

"I have no idea where is." He answered in confusion. "It does not matter if she is here or not, as long as you are." He smiled

Now I was confused. "What kind of attitude is that Jacob?"

"What are you talking about Bella? Why should it matter if she is here or not?"

"I know what happened and I would have thought it would be hard for you two to stay away from each other."

"I am lost and confused. What do you know?"

"I know about the imprinting Jake." Saying it aloud broke another piece of my heart.

"You do?" He asked in surprise. "Who told you?"

"No one told me."

"Then how do you know?"

"I heard you and Lindsy talking. I heard you telling her you imprinted on her."

"What?" you think I imprinted on Lindsy?" He started chuckling

"Well…yeah." I could not understand what so amusing.

"Is that why you rushed out of here the other day?" He asked looking at me with, what? Love? Adoration? Impossible.

I decided to be honest. "That and the kiss you two were sharing when I walked in."

"I don't know about me kissing her, in fact I never welcomed that kiss from her. It caught me off guard when she just jumped up and kissed me. As for imprinting. I did not imprint on her."

"You didn't? Then who? I did hear you talking about it."

"You, you're my imprint, my soul mate. I loved you when we were kids and fell in love with you as a man. This imprint just enforces what I always knew." He reached over and touched my cheek. "We were made for each other."

"Me? Why did you not tell me?" I could not help but remember how it felt like there was a cable cord attached to my heart pulling me to him.

"I never told you because I wanted you to love for me, not because of some werewolf magic."

Tears were falling down my cheeks in earnest now. I jumped up and gently hugged him to me. "I do love you Jake, I love you with my whole heart, and it broke when I thought I had lost you to some other girl." I said kissing him softly on the cheeks.

"It's you bells, it was and always will be you." He used his good hands to push me a little away from him, our faces inches apart.

"Can I have a real kiss honey? Like the one we shared on the mountain?"

"Jake you're in bandages and I don't want to hurt you."

"Aw, come on I can take it." He replied grinning cockily, before crushing my lips to his.

This kiss was even better than the one we shared on the mountain. I could actually see and feel our souls combine becoming one.

He was just about to pull me on the bed with him, using his good hands, when we heard someone cough behind us. I slowly remove my lips and turned towards the sound. I was surprised to see who was standing there, well maybe not.

This person and I need to have a conversation. Jacob growled his displeasure at the person who disturbed us.

Lindsy.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie Meyer owns all except for Lindsy. I'm not sure how good this chapter is. I hope I did okay and you enjoy it

* * *

In A Tent Of Change

Chapter Ten

(Jacob's POV)

What's Really Going On?

It took everything I had in me to pull my lips from Bella's, looking up and seeing Lindsy standing there the first thought that went through my mind was, does this girl have a death wish? She knows how much I have been missing Bella and that this is first time in two days, I have been able to have my mate in my arms, well arm, since the other is out of commission for now.

I looked at her wanting to strangle her, but decided to be polite; after all, she was my friend. Right? "Hey Lindsy. What's up?"

She smiled. "just came to check up on you. I knew you wouldn't want me to leave without letting you know I was here."

Is she kidding me? "As you can see." I looked at Bella. "I'm doing great."

She then turned to Bella. "hello Bella. I know we have not officially met, I'm Lindsy a friend of Jacob's" then put her hands out for her to shake.

Bella looked at her hand then looked in her face. "I believe we were introduced before." she replied, but did not shake her hands.

I looked closely at her, she was never rude, in fact she always went out of her way to be nice to everyone, she dated and befriended vampires for heaven sake, so I know something was up. She looked at Lindsy with anger, I looked towards Lindsy and she had a sort of dare you smirk on her face.

Okay, I knew something was up now. I reached over and grabbed Bella's hand. "what's wrong babe?" I asked her

She looked down at our entwined hands as if in thought, from the corner of my eye I saw Lindsy move as if to leave. I looked right at her.

"Don't leave yet." I told her. "There is something going on her and we need to get to the bottom of it, if we are all going to get along."

Bella brought my hand to her lips and kissed it, before slowly letting go and standing right in front of her. "yes Lindsy, please stay. There is something we need to talk. All three of us."

Damn, my girl was pissed and by the look on her face, I am so glad I'm not the one she is pissed at. I have a feeling things are about to get interesting.

She suddenly had a panicked look on her, before masking it quickly. "I don't see what we could have to talk about." She replied calmly, a little too calmly.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her. "No? well, how about we start with that interesting phone call you had while in the diner earlier. You know, the one about your new hot boyfriend." Her hands balling in fist like she wanted to hit something or someone.

I turned to Lindsy, surprised. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend. How comes you haven't brought him around?" I asked.

Bella turned to me. "Why would she, when he is already here."

I was confused. "He's here? Wait, what are you talking about Bella?"

Lindsy said nothing, just stood there watching Bella calmly.

"I'm talking about the interesting conversation I over heard at the diner, of her describing all the things she and her hot new boyfriend did together. Her new boyfriend by the name of Jacob black."

She folded her arms under her breast and turned back to look at Lindsy. My gaze turned to her in shock as well.

"You were telling someone I was your boyfriend and Bella over heard you? My mate over heard you!"

I tried to jump out of bed but a searing pain brought me back down. Bella quickly sat beside on the bed. "Jake you can't be moving around like that, I don't want you re-opening your wounds." She sighed. "maybe we should not have this conversation now."

"Yes we should. "I replied. "I want to know it all."

I looked over to where Lindsy still stood and was surprised she did not get out of here while we weren't looking.

"Why?" I asked simply

She looked from Bella to me. seeming to try to work out what she would say. "I knew she was there I was doing you a favor."

I looked at her like she was stupid. "How is that doing me a favor? What if it had backfired. It's a good thing that Bella and I were best friends before everything else and love each other no matter what." I was angry. "it's a good thing she cares about my dad and I enough to agree to come here and help take care of me, if not, because of your little stunt, I could of lost my mate, the love of my life forever."

"I am sorry Jacob," she began. "I knew you needed her, but you also told me she could not make up her mind between you and Edward, so I figured if she thought she had competition, she might come around."

I was about to reply, but Bella would not let me, she softly kissed my lips. "You're not well and I don't want you to exert yourself." Then she stood in front of her again.

"You figured wrong. My mind was made up when Jacob and I was in the mountains. He is the one I chose. I might have been confused, but I have realized he is the one I would always choose. I came here to tell him just that the other day, until I saw your lips plastered on his."

"Well, you misinterpreted what you saw. He is my friend and I was just happy to see that he was okay."

She looked at me as if forcing me to believe her. At that moment I saw something pass behind her eyes, something that had me going over what my dad told me earlier. No, I don't believe a damn thing she just said, but something tells me, I need to pretend I do, at least for now, to find out what she is really about.

"Okay, I will take that answer for now."

She smiled, relieved. "thanks Jacob, I really didn't mean any harm.

Yes you did, I said to myself.

"Well, he might believe you but, I don't. I'm willing to let it slide, for now, for him, and the next time you get all excited about his well being, I'm sure a handshake or a nod in his direction would do just fine."

She stepped closer to Bella. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, keep your lips off of him." Bella stepped up to her.

"You the jealous type? What would be so wrong with a kiss on the cheek between friends." Lindsy asked almost threateningly.

"Yes I am actually and I don't appreciate any female not related to him by blood, putting their lips on any part of my man's body!"

Hot damn, my girl just claimed me aloud. I'm so happy I could burst, but I noticed how Lindsy was looking at her, calculating and menacing, she kept moving closer to Bella, almost as if she forgot I was in the room and witness to whatever she planned to do.

I was just about to jump up, to hell with the pain and throw her away from my mate, but did not get the chance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Leah stood at the door.

Lindsy turned quickly and looked at Leah, confused, as if breaking out of a trance. "Do what?" she asked

Leah squinted her eyes at her. "You know what. Remember one thing, she is his mate, he is my brother that makes her my sister. You mess with her, you mess with me."

Lindsy looked at me. "I'm sorry Jacob." She apologized again. "I meant no harm."

Yeah right! "Don't worry about it. Maybe you should leave now and we all can talk again when I'm feeling better." Because I don't want you nowhere near my mate, until I am well enough to protect her, if you ever come at her like that again. I don't trust you and starting to think there is something to what everyone has been saying.

Of course the last part I just thought and did not say aloud.

"Okay, you know where I am if you need me." she said as she left

Leah came fully in the room shaking her head. "That girl doesn't give up does she."

Bella smiled at her and sat on the bed by me, while Leah took the chair. "if I didn't know better, I would think you actually liked me."

Leah grinned. "I never disliked you swan. I jus thought you were making the worst mistake of your life, choosing death instead of life. I mean, how you can stand cuddling up to something that's cold and hard as marble, which does not even have a heart to feel real emotion."

Bella looked down at her hands, then looked at me.

"We all knew Jacob imprinted on you and knew the pain he was in, knowing you were with his natural enemy, the thing that left you alone in forest, left you in danger to die. How could you have taken him back after that?"

My mate had a pained expression on her face. "Let's not start that now Leah, she…."

Bella interrupted me. "No, she is right. I did hurt you Jake, but I am willing to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." She leaned down and kissed me.

I heard a gagging sound "Okay, enough of that mush until I leave. I actually came here for a reason. Well, two reasons."

"What are they?" I asked

"One I came to thank you and make sure you were okay." She looks at Bella then back at me. "I can see you are and two is about that girl, Lindsy."

"what about her?"

"I don't trust her." she answered simply

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel the same way." I thought about telling them what I learned from my dad, but I'll save that for later.

"So, what are you going to do about her?"

"I need her to be watched at all times, especially when she is here. I definitely do not want her alone with Bella under any circumstances. Do you think you can watch Bella's back when she is not with me? I should be able to move around in another day."

She did not answer me directly, she turned to Bella. "Well swan, looks like you got yourself a shadow."

Bella smiled at her. "Thanks, I couldn't ask for a better one."

Then Leah smiled back at her, a real smile. Well, wonders never cease.

"I was going to wait and tell you all this another time, but I might as well tell you now, so you'll know what we might be up against. It's something my dad told me, something that happened a long time ago.

* * *

**(Lindsy's POV)**

I can't believe I almost lost control, I just hope Jacob believes my explanation for my actions. I thought when Bella heard my phone conversation, she would not want to see Jacob again. I under estimated her feelings for him, big time.

Everything would have worked out much easier if she had stayed away. Jumping in my car, I drove into forks, near the diner, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number, I knew as well as my own.

It was picked up quickly. "Yeah, it's me."

"_What's going on, why aren't you with Jacob?"_

"It didn't work, she is with him now and he told her."

"_Damn, I was afraid of that."_

"So, we go to plan B?"

"_It looks that way, meet me tonight to go over the details."_

"The same place?"

"_yeah, be there at 9."_

"Okay, see you then."

As I hung up the phone and began driving again, I got very excited and could not wait to put that plan into action.


End file.
